Intolérable cruauté
by Kuroro Lapieuvredudesert
Summary: Harry va passer ses vacances chez Draco, de retour a Poudlard, ils se voient en cachette, mais 2 personnes vont semer la zizanie dans le couple, Fic terminée.
1. Il est temps

Titre : Intolérable cruauté

Auteur : Lapieuvredudesert alias Kurapika

Adresses mail :

lapieuvredudesert@yahoo.fr

Kurapika@ifrance.com.

Disclamers : comme vous vous en serez doutez l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais à J K Rowling.

Pour les titres des chapitres se sera ceux du premier album de Kyo, groupe de rock français.

Genre : Slash Harry/ Draco,

Cette histoire n'est pas une suite du tome 5, que j'ai lu. C'est juste une petite fic pour s'amuser où Harry et Draco vont sortir ensembles, mais il va y avoir 2 personnes qui vont semer bien malgré eux la zizanie, je n'en dis pas plus, sauf que se sera encore une fois une relation homme/homme, donc si vous n'aimez pas, ce qui me désole, vaux mieux aller voir d'autre fic que les miennes (parce que je n'écris pas d'autre chose en ce moment).

Je dédie cette fic à tous ceux qui aiment Harry Potter, à ceux qui m'aiment moi, il doit bien y en avoir, et tous ceux qui travaillent comme elfe de maison pour Tipi world.

Ma prochaine fic sera une suite du cinquième livre.

Les Yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex sont fiers de vous présenter la nouvelle fic de lapieuvredudesert et vous souhaitent de passer un agréable moment.

Chapitre 1 : Il est temps ( Kyo)

L'année venait de finir. Harry avait achevé sa cinquième année d'études à Poudlard. Il était dans le train qui devait le ramener chez son oncle, et cette perspective était loin de le réjouir. Ron voulu lui remonter le moral.

_Je vais demander à mon père si tu peux venir chez nous pour les vacances.

Mais quand il alla le demander à son père, tous les espoirs d'Harry étaient partis.

_Je suis désolé Harry, tu ne pourras pas venir chez nous cet été, Dumbledore a insisté pour que tu retournes dans ta famille, il pense que tu y seras plus en sécurité.

Harry était très déçu, mais ne voulu pas le montrer. Il dit au revoir à tous ses amis, et se retrouvas seul au milieu de la gare. Enfin pas du à fait seul, il y avait un autre élève, Draco Malefoy. Ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher d'aller le voir.

_Tu es encore là Potter ? Tu attends quoi pour rentrer chez toi ?

Curieusement sa voix marquait plus de l'inquiétude que du mépris.

_J'attends que mon oncle veule bien venir me chercher, et toi aussi tu es encore là. Ton père a oublié de venir te chercher.

_Pas du tout, je ne suis plus chez mes parents. J'ai mon propre appartement à Londres.

_C'est bien ! Ironisa Harry.

_Je vais rentrer chez moi, bonnes vacances Potter. Au fait, un dernière chose, le train qui doit nous ramener à Poudlard ne pars que dans deux mois.

_C'est çà, bonnes vacances.

Harry sorti de la gare, dehors il pleuvait comme jamais auparavant. En cinq minutes, il se retrouva tout mouillé, et son oncle n'était toujours pas là. Il sera en retard, comme la dernière fois, où il était venu avec trois heures de retard. Et pour toute excuse, il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

La pluie redoubla d'intensité, et rien ne sembler pouvoir l'arrêter. Soudainement Harry ne la sentie plus, pourtant il pleuvait toujours. Il se retourna et vit Draco un parapluie à la main.

_Malefoy ? Pourquoi tu es revenu ?

_Potter, pourquoi tu attends sous la pluie ? Tu es bête, tu vas attraper du mal. Pourquoi tu ne l'attends pas dans la gare ?

_Tu es revenu uniquement pour me dire ça ?

_Tu pause trop de questions, allez viens !

_Où ?

_Dans la gare, où il ne pleut pas.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry le suivit dans la gare, où Draco l'emmena directement dans les toilettes.

_Malefoy, attends. Pourquoi tu m'emmène dans les toilettes ?

_Tu ne comptes quand même pas garder tes vêtements mouillés ?

_Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

_Je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour te changer ?

_Non.

_Alors vas y. Tu vas attraper du mal si tu ne te changes pas.

_Bon ok !

Quand Harry fut changé et sec, Draco l'emmena dans un café.

_Mais je n'ai pas d'argent, protesta Harry.

_Moi j'en ai, et je t'invite. Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti avec ton copain Weasley ?

_Dumbledore dit que je serais plus en sécurité si je retourne dans ma famille.

_En sécurité ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas en étant tout seul dans cette gare. Je vais les attendre avec toi.

_Tu n'est pas obligé, tu peux rentrer chez toi.

_Et te laisser tout seul à la merci de n'importe qui ? Sûrement pas !Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie. Tu ferais quoi si tu étais attaqué ?

_Merci, je ne te croyais pas si gentil.

_Je suis plus gentil que tu ne crois. Je peux te pauser une question ?

_Bien sur, vas y.

_Tu as attendu longtemps l'année dernière ?

_Trois heures.

_Et tu comptais attendre aussi longtemps sous la pluie ? Tu es inconscient ? Ils n'ont pas l'air de t'aimer pour te faire attendre aussi longtemps.

_Je ne suis pas très pressées de le revoir.

_Il n'y a personnes chez qui tu pourrais aller.

_A part Ron, personne.

_Tu vas passer de mauvaises vacances.

_J'ai l'habitude. Avant c'était pire, c'était toute l'année, alors que maintenant c'est seulement deux mois. Tu as de la chance d'avoir ton appart à toi.

_Et si tu venais chez moi ?

_Tu m'invites à passer les vacances chez toi ?

_Oui, comme ça tu en passeras de bonnes.

_Dumbledore ne voudra jamais.

_On ne lui dira pas.

_Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas.

_Tu sais, je ne fais que penser à cette chose entre nous qui ne devrait pas continuer. Et je me dis qu'en faisant attention, et en étant patient ça s'arrangerais. Tu comprends ce que j'essaye de te dire ?

_Oui, tu ne veux plus te bagarrer.

_Non…., Enfin Si, c'est ça ! Je ne veux plus me bagarrer avec toi.

_Dis-moi franchement ce que tu veux me dire.

_Quelque part au milieu de tous ça je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

_HEIN ! ! ! ! !Tu quoi ?

_Je suis en train de te dire que je t'aime, il fallait que tu le saches.

_Mais…

_Ne me dis pas que l'on n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Parce que je sais que l'on est fait pour personnes d'autres. Ca ne peut pas être plus dur d'être ensembles que ça l'était d'être séparés. Harry, j'ai besoin de toi.

Draco se leva pour aller s'asseoir prés d'Harry et l'embrassa. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé autant de plaisir, il sentit une douce sensation de chaleur et de bien être. Il n'était pas le seul à apprécier ce moment, Harry aussi, mais quand ce dernier commença à ouvrir la bouche, Draco avait déjà interrompu le baiser, et retourna s'asseoir en face.

_Je suis désolé, dit il, je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser.

_….

_Harry, ça va ? Dit quelque chose.

_Pourquoi tu as arrêté ?

_Je croyais que tu ne voudrais pas, que tu n'aimerais pas.

_Tu embrasses trop bien pour pas que j'apprécie.

_C'est vrai ?

Mais Harry n'eu pas le temps de répondre, en effet son oncle venait d'arriver, et il n'était pas content du tout.

_HARRY ! ! Que fais tu ici ? Je t'avais bien dit de m'attendre dehors. Et en plus tu as pris un café, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te le payer.

_C'est moi qui l'ai invité, répliqua Draco, ce que vous pouvez être radin.

_Qui êtes vous ? Reprit Mr Dursley, qui venait tout juste de s'apercevoir de sa présence.

_Je suis Draco Malefoy, je suis dans la même école qu'Harry, et aussi son ami, et vous vous êtes son oncle ?

_Oui c'est ça. Allez viens mon garçon, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, dépêche-toi un peu. Je ne suis pas à ton service, je suis pressé.

Harry était sur le point de se lever, mais Draco l'en empêcha, c'est lui qui se levant, puis en s'adressant à Mr Dursley.

_Attendez, Harry n'est pas votre chien. Vous vous rendez compte de la façon d'on vous lui parlez ? De plus vous avez l'audace de lui dire de se dépêcher alors que vous n'êtes même pas à l'heure. Vous pourriez attendre qu'il finisse son café.

_Je ne lui ai pas donné la permission de pendre une consommation, il devait m'attendre dehors, je ne devais pas sortir de la voiture pour aller le chercher.

_Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, il pleut, vous voulez qu'il soit malade.

_J'ai déjà la bonté et la gentillesse de le mourir et de l'héberger. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un comme vous qui allez me dire comment me comporter avec mon neveu. J'ai assez perdu mon temps, nous y allons Harry.

_Non, s'exclama Harry, je n'irais pas avec vous.

_Ah oui ! Et où compte tu aller, chez ton ami bizarre ?

_Qu'est ce que cela peut vous faire, je vais où je veux, je ne vous retiens pas comme vous êtes pressé.

_Tu veux que je te dise, tu n'es qu'un ingrat, après tous les sacrifices que l'on a fait ta tante et moi. Ce soir tu ne mangeras pas, cela t'appendra à me parler avec plus de respect. Allez lève-toi maintenant.

_Vous êtes sourd, dit Draco. Harry viens de vous dire qu'il ne voulait plus vivre avec vous. Et quand je vois comment vous le traiter je le comprends.

_D'accord, je m'insiste plus, hurla oncle Vermon, mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu te retrouves à la rue, adieu.

Sur ce il repartit, non sans marmonner dans ses dents des insultes que je préfère ne pas retranscrire. 

_Harry, dit Draco, alors tu acceptes ma proposition, tu es d'accord pour venir chez moi ?

_Tu pensais ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ?

_Oui, je suis d'accord pour t'inviter.

_Non, je ne parle pas de ça. Tu m'aimes vraiment ou tu voulais me faire une blague.

_Je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère. Je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un, la vie perd son charme sans toi. Mais je peux comprendre que tu m'éprouves rien pour moi, et je ne t'imposerais pas ma présence.

Tout en disant cela il avait les larmes qui lui monter aux yeux. Il se sentait vraiment stupide d'avoir cru un moment que son amour été partagé. Comment Harry pouvait il l'aimer, il avait toujours été immonde avec lui.

_Tu me rassure, pourquoi veux tu que je m'éprouve rien pour toi. Tu crois que je t'aurais laissé m'embrasser si ce n'avais pas été le cas.

_Tu veux dire que toi aussi …

_Je t'aime depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas être ton ami, je voulais être beaucoup plus. Il n'aurait été difficile de rester avec toi et de ne rien faire. Je serais ravi de pouvoir passer mes vacances avec toi.

_Pas autant que moi, tu es le bienvenu chez moi.

Sur ce Draco emmena Harry chez lui.

A suivre…dans le chapitre 2, mes racines et mes ailes.

Alors vous aimez ? Un review est le bienvenu. Je les aimes beaucoup, vous aussi.

Ce soir on change d'année, alors Bonne Année et Bonne Santé à tous, et à bientôt. Et que 2004 soit une année " riche " pour Harry Potter, avec un super film pour juin.

See you, lapieuvredudesert.

****

Ps : A Céline s : je te remercie pour toutes tes review sur Coup de foudre à Poudlard, et j'espère que tu vas aimer cette fic. Tu n'aimes pas Ron, c'est qu'un début, parce que dans cette fic tu vas le haïr, moi je le déteste déjà rien qu'en y pensant au chapitre 4 et surtout au 5 où il va, beurk ! ! ! c'est dégueu ce qu'il va faire, je ne l'ai pas encore écrit et ça me dégoûte déjà. 


	2. Mes racines et mes ailes

Kikou, ici lapieuvredudesert. J'ai oublié de vous dire que dans cette fic Harry était un petit vicieux qui va se servir de sa langue, pour parler…PARLER ? ? ? ?

Vous ne penserez pas qu'il était aussi vicieux, lol moi non plus, heureusement il va aussi s'en servir avec Draco pour faire autre chose, ouf ! l'honneur est sauve.

Les mots entre " " sont les pensées de la personne.

Réponses aux reviews :

A loumiolla : voilà la suite, merci de ta review .Bonne année à toi aussi, que cette année 2004 t'apportes joie et bonheur. kiss

A Clau : je te remercie, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit avant de l'écrire, au début je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idée, c'est en voyant une affiche de film que le reste n'est venu, le film est bien sur Intolérable cruauté. Merci de ta review.

A Saael' : Bonne année à toi aussi et que cette année soit pleine de slash.

Non Ron ne vas rien faire à Harry, mais tu voudras quand même sa mort, à cause de lui Harry va souffrir, Draco aussi. Tu dois te demander ce qu'il va faire, et tu crois que je vais te le dire, ok, il va tchou ! ! tchou ! !t'as rien entendu, le train est passé au mauvais moment, vilain le train, hein ! ! !

C'est pas ma faute les trains passent devant chez moi. Allez je te laisse, merci de ta review. 

A Celine s : d'abord je te remercie pour tes review sur Coup de foudre et conséquences.

Ensuite, si tu n'aimes moi, mes fics, et hp, ce n'est pas un chapitre qui t'es dédié mais toute la fic. Mon prénom ? bon je te le dis mais c'est un secret, c'est Frédérique. Pour ta commande de préservatif à la menthe, je demande au monsieur qui parcourt le monde à la recherche de saveur d'aller en chercher. Il est pas près de revenir, moi j'ai demandé Pastèque.

Je viens que si mon casse croûte est là, C'est Black Sirius, miam miam, j'ai envie de yaourt. C'est surtout très bon ! ! lol

Sadique moi, mais non, et toi qui veux me pendre mon eau, alors que je suis dans le désert, tu veux ma mort. Et puis tu sais il y a une petite ville pas loin, il vont m'en donner de l'eau. Enfin peut être pas si petite que ça, je suis dans le désert du Nevada à côté de Las Vegas, quitte à choisir un désert autant en pendre un où l'on s'amuse. Du coup je suis au machine, et je tape peu, et mes chapitres ne sont pas écrit. Le cyber café où je vais pour mes mails, il n'a pas de lecteurs de disquettes, mais je verrais ce que je pourrais faire, dès que j'aurais déménager.

Pour finir, je me suis trompé c'est dans les chapitres 5 et 6 , non 4 et 5, mais Ron va quand même faire quelque chose de dégoûtant.

Je te remercie de ta trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longue review. Ne pleure plus, voici le chapitre 2.

A Enyo85 : Moi aussi je te remercie pour ta gentille carte. Ma fic te plait énormément, voilà qui me fait plaisir, c'est malin je suis aussi rouge que la pieuvre de mon tattou. Merci de ta review.

A Drusilla4 : oui je sais la déclaration est tôt, mais l'intrigues est plutôt comment Harry et Draco vont combattre les 2 fauteurs de troubles. Merci de ta review.

A gollum1938 : je sais ! merci de ton soutient.

A minichan : je suis trop nul en français, mais je vais faire attention, merci pour tes reviews sur, coup de foudre et conséquences et l'union sacrée.

Place à la lecture avec les yaourts bia, et les préservatifs Dybex.

Chapitre 2 : Mes racines et mes ailes ( kyo)

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il entendit un bruit familier, qu'il n'eu aucune difficulté à reconnaître. C'était sa tante qui devait taper à la porte du placard. Il se doutait bien que ce ne pouvait n'être qu'un rêve. Draco n'avait pas pu lui avouer son amour, il n'avait pas plus non plus le ramener chez lui. Pourtant, il aurait tant voulu y croire, mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Le retour à la réalité sera très dur, pourquoi est ce que sa tante avait gardé l'habitude de le réveiller en tapant sur la porte du placard. Avec difficultés il ouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçu qu'il n'était pas le placard, ni même dans sa chambre, il n'était même pas chez son oncle. La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait était grande et peu éclairé, et il n'y avait aucun bruit. 

Il se sentit un peu rassuré, il n'était pas retourné chez oncle, mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Tout doucement quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et sans bruit entrant dans la pièce. La personne se trouva dans la pénombre, et Harry ne put l'identifier.

_Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Harry qui n'était pas rassuré du tout.

_Harry, tu es réveillé ?

_C'est toi Draco, tu m'as fait peur.

_Oui c'est moi, qui veux tu que ce soit, tu es venu chez moi hier, tu t'en souviens.

_Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai cru un moment que j'avais rêvé et que j'étais de retour chez mon oncle, et qu'il me fessait dormir dans le placard.

_Tu n'as pas rêvé. Désormais tu vas vivre avec moi. Je ne te laisserais pas retourner chez ton oncle. 

Rassuré Harry voulu se lever, mais il s'aperçu qu'il n'avait plus ses habits sur lui, rouge de confusion il se recoucha. Draco fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu et regarda ailleurs ( tu parles, il a TOUT vu !) comme si le plafond avait eu un grand intérêt ( du genre il est joli ce plafond !). Il ne regarda Harry que quand celui ci s'était recouché.

_Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ? Pourquoi je suis nu ?

_Il ne s'est rien passé, tu n'as pas voulu, alors je n'ai pas insisté, je suis retourné dans ma chambre.

_Merci.

_Tu n'as pas à me remercier, il est normal que j'attende que tu sois prêt. Bouge pas je vais t'apporter tes vêtements afin que tu puisses t'habiller.

Quand Harry fut habillé, Draco lui fit visiter son appartement. 

_Tu t'installes dans cette chambre, et moi dans celle d'a côté.

_Tu vis seul ici ?

_Plus maintenant.

_Tu ne m'invites pas que pour les vacances ?

_Je veux vivre avec toi pour toujours, enfin si tu veux.

_Je ne peux espérer mieux, je ne veux plus te quitter.

Sur ce le Gryffondor se rapprocha du Serpentard et l'embrassa tendrement. Le blond ravi de tant d'attention sentit son désir monté " Que tu me tortures Harry, si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi ". Cet élan de passion n'échappas pas au brun, qui sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse, cela était loin de lui déplaire bien au contraire. Dans le but de prolonger ce baiser, il ouvrit la bouche. Au moment où la langue de Draco commença à jouer avec celle d'Harry, un bruit se fit entendre, c'était l'estomac d'Harry qui se manifestait. 

_Désolé, dit il mort de rire.

_C'est moi qui devrais l'être, j'ai oublié que tu n'avais rien mangé ce matin, répondit Draco, qui riait lui aussi.

Dans l'après midi et après le déjeuner Draco insista pour emmener Harry faire les magasins.

_Ecoutes Harry, je ne veux pas te vexer, ni te faire de la peine, mais tes vêtements ne sont pas beaux.

_Ce sont les vieux vêtements de mon coussin.

_Parce qu'ils ne t'on jamais achetés de vêtements neufs. Tu ne peux pas garder des vêtements aussi moches, viens allons dans les magasins.

_Les magasins ?

_C'est de grands bâtiments où l'on trouve de tout.

_Je sais ce que c'est. Mais pourquoi insiste tu autant pour que je change de garde robes ?

_On va passer deux mois ensembles, et je ne veux pas te voir avec ces choses qui ne sont même pas à ta taille.

Le soir avant d'allait se coucher Draco alla dire bonne nuit à Harry, mais ce dernier refusa de le laisser partir.

_Draco, tu pourrais rester avec moi cette nuit, s'il te plait !

_Tu es sur de vouloir que je reste ?

_Oui, j'ai un peu peur d'être seul dans cette grande chambre, allez dis oui.

" Ca va être dur de rester à côté de lui, il est tellement mignon, je ne peux pas lui dire non uniquement parce qu'il ne se sent pas prêt. Tout est nouveau pour lui. Au non, il me fait son regard de chien battu "

_Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, d'accord je reste.

Au milieu de la nuit, Draco eu très envie d'aller aux toilettes, mais Harry le tenait si fort qu'il ne put se lever.

_Harry, pourrais tu me lâcher. J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes.

_Draco, je te demande d'attendre encore un peu. On ne sort ensembles que depuis deux jours.

_Mais je ne parle pas de ça.

_Alors pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?

_Pour que je puisse aller faire pipi. Harry ? Non ce n'est pas vrai il s'est rendormit.

Au matin quand Harry lâcha enfin Draco, il en profita pour aller aux toilettes.

_Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas demandé cette nuit ?

_J'ai ce que j'ai fais.

_Je ne m'en souviens pas.

Un mois passa, début août ils reçurent leurs lettres de Poudlard. Afin d'évitaient de croiser leurs camarades de classe, ils allèrent sur le chemin de Travers plus tôt que prévu.

Ron envoya un hibou à Harry pour l'inviter à passer la fin de ses vacances chez lui. Et cela déplu à Draco.

_Il est gonflé de t'inviter après plus d'un mois. S'il avait été ton ami, il ne t'aurait jamais laissé partir avec ces moldus. Tu ne vas pas y aller. Tu ne laisse pas seul.

_Pourquoi veux tu je parte ?

_Pour aller rejoindre ton ami.

_Je te préfère à lui. Tu ne serais pas jaloux.

_Non, que vas tu imaginer.

Harry se rapprocha de Draco et lui susurra à l'oreille.

_Je suis prêt, j'ai envie de toi.

_Tu es prêt de quoi ?

_Tu sais bien de quoi je parle.

_Tu en es sur ?

_Oui. Et d'après la bosse qui est apparu dans ton pantalon, je peux dire que tu en as aussi envie. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps.

_Tu ne m'as pas fait attendre, je ne suis pas pressé tu sais.

_Et si on arrête de parler ?

Sans attendre plus longtemps Draco emmena Harry dans chambre. Il commença par l'embrasser et leurs langues s'entrecroisèrent. Quand le désir monta encore un peu, le Serpentard déshabilla tout doucement le Gryffondor. Tout en lui enleva ses habits il lui murmura à l'oreille.

_Je vais y aller tout doucement, mais si tu as mal, tu me le dis.

Le blond mis d'abord un doigt, puis deux avant de pénétrer le brun. Ce dernier fut surpris au début, et eu un peu mal, mais il ne dit rien pour ne pas déconcentrer son amant qui se donner à lui. La douleur fit place au plaisir.

_Alors demanda Draco, je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ?

_Un peu au début, mais après c'était super.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

_Je ne voulais pas te vexer, tu étais si doux avec moi. J'ai eu peur qu'après tu ne te sentes plus capable de continuer. 

_C'est vrai, tu as aimé ?

_Si je te le dis. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir suivi.

_Moi aussi je ne regrette pas, et tu sais quoi, toi aussi tu as été super.

_Arrête tu vas me faire rougir.

_Alors je vais te faire rougir tous les jours.

A partir de ce jour Harry et Draco ne firent plus chambre à part.

A suivre , chapitre 3, un sourire aux anges, à ne pas manquer.

J'attends vos reviews réponses assurés , lol.

See you

Lapieuvredudesert.


	3. Un sourire aux anges

Réponses aux reviews.  
  
A Céline.s : Le monsieur est parti très loin, alors il va falloir attendre, mais il à toujours les meilleurs produits, alors et puis on a pas le choix, il n'est plus là. Seul avec mon casse croûte, mais il fout quoi le monsieur qui est parti dans le trou du cul du monde, revient . Tu veux donner un shampooing à sevi, tu prends pour cheveux très, très ,très sales.. Pour l'eau, je vis à Las Vegas et de l'eau il y en a plein ! Dans ce chapitre il y a de petites indications sur l'identité des personnes qui foutent le bordel, bien que tu connais le mon de la deuxième personne,. Tu fais du basket, alors tu dois être grande. Moi je suis une gentille hobit d'à peine 1m60, et mes pantalons traînent par terre. Moi aussi j'ai eu plein d'entorses et toujours au même endroit, cheville gauche, je suis même allé aux urgences où j'ai été mal soigné, tu sais les hôpitaux de Paris c'est de la merde ! le docteur ne parlait même pas français et j'ai eu une dispense de sport, alors que j'avais déjà 27 ans ! il a même écrit l'élève est dispensé de cours eps. Je te remercie de ta longue review, et l'orage c'est bien calmé ?  
  
A Enyo85 : oui, le film est sorti fin novembre 2003, il été avec Catherine Zeta jones et Georges Clooney. L'histoire est différente de la mienne, mais j'ai bien aimé, en gros une femme -c'est Zeta-Jones -divorce de son mari. Mais l'avocat du mari -qui est Clooney- donne tous les torts à la femme qui se retrouve ruiné. Elle va se venger de l'avocat, et c'est très bien fait. J'ai tellement aimé, que j'ai reprit le titre, je me suis dit en voilà un beau titre. Ma fic précédente, l'union sacrée est aussi le titre d'un film, avec P. Bruel et R. Berry sorti fin 89.Merci de ta review. Moi aussi je te fais des bisous.  
  
A Lyly : voilà la suite, j'espère qu 'elle reste à la hauteur. Merci de ta review.  
  
A Dybbie : je vais la continuer sur encore quelques chapitres, l'histoire ne fait que débuter. Merci de ta review.  
  
A saael' : Je prends compte de ta remarque, c'est vrai que le chapitre est un peu court, mais l'histoire et l'intrigues principal se passe plus à Poudlard où les 2 vilains vont mettre le bordel, il y a un petit indice dans ce chapitre. Merci de ta review, et n'oublie pas de mettre la suite de ta fic sans mon.  
  
A Clau : j'ai peut être voulu faire le chap 2 trop vite, parce que l'intérêt de l'histoire et de voir comment Harry et Draco vont surmonter tous les obstacles que x et y vont mettre en place. Ce chapitre doit être meilleur. Merci de ta review.  
  
A Gollum 1938 : lol, décidément tu m'étonnes de jour en jour, allez lis ma fic au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, non mais. merci de ta review.  
  
A lululle : tu sais que tu m'as fait peur, je croyais que tu ne m'aimais plus. Je suis contente que tu aime. J'ai une petit devinette pour toi qui aime les pubs, il y a dans ce chapitre une référence à un publicité, seras tu trouvé ? Cette petite phrase m'a bien fait rire à l'écriture. Merci de ta review.  
  
Les yaourts Bia et les perservatifs Dybex vous souhaite de passer un bon moment avec le chapitre 3 de Intolérable cruauté.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Un sourire aux anges ( Kyo)  
  
Gare de King's cross, quai 9 ¾, premier septembre, 10h50. Harry venait d'arriver sur le quai, il était seul, là il y retrouva ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, qui lui sautèrent dans les bras.  
  
_Harry ! Que je suis contente de te revoir, dit Hermione. Tu as du passer d'horribles vacances chez ton oncle et ta tante.  
  
_Ce n'a pas été aussi horribles que ça.  
  
_Pourquoi tu as refusé de venir chez nous, demanda Ron. On t'a pourtant invité au mois d'août. Tu ne nous aimes plus ?  
  
_Je suis désolé si j'ai fais de la peine à tes parents, j'aime toujours ta famille, mais j'ai eu un empêchement.  
  
_Tes moldus ne t'on quand même pas empêchaient de sortir, c'est ça ils t'ont retenu malgré toi.  
  
_Non, pas du tout.  
  
_Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ? Tu aurais passé de bonnes vacances.  
  
_Elles ont été bonnes, même très bonnes. « S'ils savaient où j'ai passé mes vacances et ce que j'ai fais avec Draco, je suis déçu que les vacances soient déjà finies. »  
  
En repesant à ses vacances, Harry devient un peu rouge. Cela avait été les meilleures vacances de sa vie.  
  
_Harry, s'inquiéta Hermione, pourquoi tu rougis, tu as vu une fille ?  
  
_Non, que va tu imaginer ?  
  
_Tant mieux, oh! , Il est presque l'heure dépêchons-nous de monter dans le train.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione se dépêchèrent de monter dans le train. Il n'y avait plus aucun compartiment de vide. Ils finirent par partager celui de Neville. Alors que le train venait tout juste de quitter la gare, Draco et ses deux copains débarquèrent, non sans ménagement.  
  
_Il n'y a que des Gryffondors ici, dit il avec mépris. Alors Potter, tu es encore avec la sang de bourbe, le cracmol et le pauvre, tu choisis bien mal tes fréquentations.  
  
De colère, Ron, Hermione et Neville s'étaient levés. Seul Harry était resté assis, et continua à regarder le paysage, comme si de rien n'était insensible aux événements qui se passaient.  
  
_Potter, hurla Draco. Tu pourrais me regarder quand je te parle !  
  
_Qui me parle ? Demanda Harry, qui regarda un peu partout, dans l'espoir de trouver la personne qui avait parlé.  
  
_Tu le prends comme ça Potter ! Tu oublies que je suis préfet, et que tu me dois le respect. Visiblement tu as besoin que je mette les points sur les I, et les barres sur les T. Viens avec moi.  
  
_Bien sur je vais me faire un plaisir de te suivre.  
  
_Harry, non, dit Ron. Tu vois bien qu'il te provoque.  
  
_Je sais, je ne devrais ne pas être long.  
  
_C'est ce que l'on verra, reprit Draco.  
  
Arrivait à un compartiment assez éloigné, Draco demanda- gentiment- à ceux qui s'y trouvait de sortir un moment.  
  
_Vous, je vous laisse cinq secondes pour déguerpir. Cinq, quatre. bien avant que le décompte n'arrive à zéro, le compartiment fut vidé de tous ses occupants.  
  
_Bon Potter tu entre ici et tout de suite !  
  
Draco entra à son tour, et claqua la porte violemment, puis avec un sourie ajouta.  
  
_Harry, ce que tu as pu me manquer. Tu es trop sexy dans tes nouveaux vêtements, je suis sur qu'ils l'on même pas remarqué.  
  
_Tu me manques aussi, et on était ensembles cette nuit. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi.  
  
_Moi non plus. Mais profitons de ce moment au lieu de parler.  
  
Après avoir vérifié que les rideaux étaient bien fermés, le Gryffondor se rapprocha du Serpentard et l'embrassa. Pendant ce temps, ses mains commencèrent à s'attaquer au pantalon de son amant. Le brun ne mit pas longtemps à le déboutonner, afin de mettre sa main dans le caleçon du blond. Il commença ensuite de petits mouvements de va et vient.  
  
_Harry, je ne te savais pas aussi douer.  
  
_Tu n'as encore rien vu. On a tout notre temps, le voyage dur huit heures, et je n'ai pas envie de passer tout ce temps avec Ron et Hermione. C'est avec toi que je veux être.  
  
Tout en parlant Harry se baisa, et remplaça sa main par sa langue, puis la langue par sa bouche. A l'aide de gestes simples mais précis, il reprit ses mouvements. Le Serpentard ne mit pas longtemps à réagir, et il banda. Ravi de faire autant d'effet à son bien aimé, le brun alla s'allonger sur la banquette. Le blond ne se fit pas prier pour aller le rejoindre, et après l'avoir déshabillé le pénétra doucement.  
  
Deux heures plus tard. Ils étaient toujours allongés sur la banquette. Draco caressa doucement la joie d'Harry.  
  
_Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? Tu as crié plus fort que d'habitude.  
  
_Tu as été très doux, et c'était même mieux, tu fais des progrès.  
  
_C'est pour toi que je veux être parfait, toi aussi tu as été excellent, on devrait le faire plus souvent dans le train.  
  
_Au fait, il est quelle heure ?  
  
_Oui, il est, 13h31.  
  
_Déjà ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.  
  
_Il n'a pas intérêt à passer, c'est qui d'abord.  
  
_C'est pas ça, répondit Harry mort de rire, c'est une expression de moldue.  
  
_Je sais, reprit Draco qui riait lui aussi. Bon tu devrais te rhabiller et aller retrouvé tes amis, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils nous surprennent dans cette position.  
  
_On continuera à se voir quand on sera de retour à l'école.  
  
_Bien sur, allez dépêche-toi, file. N'oublie pas que je t'aime.  
  
Quand Harry sorti du compartiment, il alla directement retrouver ses amis. Il était resté trop longtemps avec Draco.  
  
_Harry ! Tu en as mis du temps, on était inquiet, dit Hermione.  
  
_C'est vrai ajouta Ron. Vous ne vous êtes pas battus quand même ?  
  
_Si ! Et c'est moi qui ai gagné ! Répondit fièrement Harry.  
  
_Tu ne dois pas te battre avec lui, il est préfet. Tu risques de nous faire perdre des points.  
  
_Il n'aurait pas du me provoquer. Il l'a bien cherché, il n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite.  
  
_Il risque de te mener la vie dure.  
  
_Pour être dur, c'est sûr il a été dur. J'aimerais qu'il soit tout le temps dur avec moi.  
  
_Hein ? Tu ne serais pas masochiste ?  
  
Harry sursauta, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute « Vite trouves quelque chose à dire. Mais pourquoi je ne trouve rien à dire, il va arrêter de me regarder comme ça »  
  
_C'est plutôt lui qui l'est. « Mais qu'est ce qui me prends de dire ça moi. Enfin il ne me regarde plus bizarrement, mais pourquoi il sourit ? »  
  
_Vous savez qui on aura comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année ? Demanda Hermione.  
  
_Non, pas la moindre idée, tu le sais toi ?  
  
_Non plus, mais peut être qu'Harry le sait.  
  
_Comment veux tu que je le sache ?  
  
_Tu n'as pas reçu de lettre de Sirius ?  
  
_Non, il m'a écrit ?  
  
_Bien sur ! Tu es son filleul. Il s'est fait du souci pour toi. Il m'a écrit parce qu'il n'avait pas de tes nouvelles. Il avait une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer.  
  
_Une bonne nouvelle ? Tu sais ce qu'il avait à me dire ?  
  
_Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, il a refusé de me le dire.  
  
Quand ils descendirent du train, il faisait déjà nuit. Ils se dépêchèrent de monter dans les calèches. Arrivaient au château, ils allèrent directement à la table des Gryffondors. Harry voulu s'assoire en face de Draco, mais Ron fut plus rapide. Il alla donc à côté de Neville, au moins il ferait encore face aux Serpentards.  
  
_Harry, pourquoi tu ne viens pas t'assoire à côté de moi, demanda Hermione. Ne reste pas dans ton coin, viens avec nous.  
  
_Alors non ! S'exclama Colin, pour une fois qu'il est à côté de moi.  
  
« Merci »pensa Harry, ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas être à côté d'Hermione, mais il ne voulait pas tourner le dos à Draco, il voulait le voir.  
  
Pendant le repas Harry parla avec Colin, ou le contraire. Mais son regard était dirigé vers Draco avec qui il échangeait des clins d'?il et des sourires.  
  
En allant se coucher, il ne vit pas que Ron était devenu tout rouge, et qu'il souriait bêtement.  
  
A suivre chapitre 4, telle est ma prière, à ne pas manquer.  
  
Please, un review histoire de me dire si vous avez aimez ou pas.  
  
See you.  
  
Lapieuvredudesert. 


	4. Telle est ma prière

Réponse aux reviews :

A Nicolas : tu as posté ta review du chapitre 2 juste après que j'ai mis mon chapitre 3, donc je n'ai pas pu te remercier, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. 

A Gollum1938 : voilà la suite, et pourtant tu la connais déjà, bisous et mercie de ta review.

A Lilou :bien sur que je me souviens de toi, et je suis ravi de te retrouvé dans cette nouvelle fic. Sirius est de retour dans ce chapitre, je pense la même chose que toi, puisqu'il s'agit de mon perso préféré lol.

Ron ne vas pas toucher à Harry, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui va le faire.

Pour ne pas cacher le suspense je n'en dirais pas plus, merci pour tes reviews.

A Lululle : gagné, ce n'est pas que j'aime cette pub, mais le " qui me parles " me fait bien rire, on l'utilise beaucoup au taf, et on rigole bien.

C'est vrai tu m'aimes, attends, je me remets de mes émotions et je continu, lol.

Ron va bien embrasé quelqu'un mais ce ne sera pas Hermione. Merci pour ta review.

A Enyo85 : personne n'a fait de pied à Ron, regarde où il s'est assis. Harry et draco vont continuer à faire semblant de se disputer afin de pouvoir se voir en cachette. Merci de ta review.

A Hannange :je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. Pour répondre à ta question, je suis d'accord mais précise bien mon nom sur le site, ok. Merci pour tes reviews.

A Lyly : je suis contente que tu aimes, merci de ta review.

A Clau : j'ai bien aimé ce chapitre qui m'a fait rire, je te remercie de me suivre et aussi de ta review.

A Ophélay : je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic géniale, merci de ta review.

A Céline.s : il fait tout le temps bô à Las Vegas, qui est dans le désert du Nevada, à ton avis que veux tu que j'y fasse, je joue aux bandits manchots, et je dépenses tout mes sous, eh eh eh , j'ai a peine jouer 1 dollar quand j'y suis allée en septembre 2001, et il y avait plus de 35 ° et on été fin septembre. Mais tu ne ma pas dit quel mois pour le vendredi 23 !

Moi aussi une année j'ai tout enchaîné, entorse, bronchite, entorse, bronchite…

Oui Ron cache quelque chose, il n'est pas le seul. Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup tes fics, tu as donc ta place dans mes favoris, ton dicton est pas mal mais comme je ne parles pas bien anglais ( j'avais entre 2 et 6 de moyenne) je ne comprends pas tout.

Je te remercie pour tes longues et fidèles reviews. Ta tata qui a pour symbole une pieuvre.

A Kitty : je te remercie pour tes paroles d'encouragements, voilà la suite.

Les yaourts bia et les préservatifs Dybex vous remercie de lire la fic de la pieuvredudesert, et vous souhaite bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4 : Telle est ma prière. ( kyo)

Au petit déjeuner Harry reçu enfin sa lettre de son parrain. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de la lire, il devait aller en cours. Métamorphose avec McGonagall. Il se mit comme d'habitude à côté de Ron. Le cours se passa bien, Hermione fut la première à réussir sa métamorphose. Peu avant la fin du cours, McGonagall alla voir Harry.

_Mr Potter, après le cour vous viendriez avec moi, le directeur souhaite vous parler.

_D'accord, répondit il avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

A la fin du cours, Harry alla rejoindre le professeur McGonagall qui l'emmena directement au bureau du directeur. Bien malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de trembler. " Que peut-il me vouloir le jour de la rentré " ?

_N'aillez pas si peur Potter, dit McGonagall, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Il veut juste vous parler, il ne vous mangera pas.

Arrivé devant la porte, elle donna le mot de passe avant de partir.

_Homer Simpson ! 

Quand Harry rentra dans le bureau du directeur, il s'aperçu qu'il n'y était pas seul. Black Sirius y était aussi.

_Bonjour Mr le directeur vous voulez me voir ? Bonjour Sirius.

_Assis toi, demanda gentiment Dumbledore.

Après s'être assis Harry regarda le directeur dans l'espoir que celui ci lui dise la raison de sa convocation.

_Je vous écoute, que voulez-vous ? Fini t'il pas dire.

_C'est surtout Sirius qui voulait te parler. 

_Ah ! Fit Harry, qui regarda son parrain. Il vit qu'il n'était pas content.

_Je suis allé te chercher chez ton oncle cet été, et tu n'y étais plus. Pourquoi tu n'es pas retourner chez eux ? J'ai eu peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose. Où était tu pendant ses deux mois ?

_Euh…. Chez Ron, risqua Harry.

_Je suis aussi passé chez lui, tu n'y étais pas. Tu te rends compte de l'état dans lequel j'étais. Je t'ai cherché partout, et en plus tu ne m'as pas répondu à ma lettre. Ne recommence plus jamais ça !

_Je suis désolé, dit Harry en pleure. Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais me chercher. Quand mon oncle est venu me ramener chez lui, il a été si immonde, que j'ai préféré ne pas le suivre. Tu sais il est tellement ignoble avec moi, que si j'étais resté avec eux, je serais devenu fou.

_Harry, c'est moi qui suis désolé. A cause de moi tu as été obligé de vivre avec eux. Et tu ne pouvais pas savoir que j'allais être innocenté cet été, et que j'allais te chercher. 

_Au fait, Hermione m'a dit que tu avais une grande nouvelle pour moi.

_Tu n'as toujours pas reçu ma lettre.

_Si ce matin, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la lire.

_Cette année, je serais ton professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

_C'est super, s'exclama Harry, qui en retrouva le sourire.

Comme Sirius avait fini de parler avec Harry, il s'en alla. Ce dernier voulu faire la même chose, mais il fut stoppé par Dumbledore.

_Harry, reste encore un peu. J'ai à te parler moi aussi. Je vois que tu as passé de bonnes vacances, tu as l'air en forme. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où tu as passé tes vacances.

_J'étais…au…chaudron baveur, essaya de dire Harry.

_Tu sais à quel point je déteste le mensonge. Si tu ne veux pas répondre à mes questions, tu en as parfaitement le droit. Mais ne me dit pas n'importe quoi, d'accord ?

_Oui, répondit Harry, qui était devenu rouge et qui essayait de fuir le regard du directeur.

_Cependant il faut que tu saches, que tu n'as pas avoir honte de ce que tu as fait. Tu n'es pas différent des autres.

_Honte ? Ca ne vous choque pas de savoir que j'ai passé mes vacances avec Draco ?

_Pas du tout. Il s'agit de ta vie. Et pour tout te dire, j'ai demandé à Mr Weasley de ne pas t'accueillir tout de suite chez lui. Comme ça tu serais disponible, si jamais quelqu'un d'autre t'invitait. Je vois que la personne à qui je pensais l'a bien fait. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Tu dois avoir faim. Au fait ton cour de cette après midi est annulé.

Dumbledore donna quelque chose à Harry avant qu'il ne parte de son bureau. Ce dernier, mit dans sa poche le cadeau, sans regarder de quoi il pouvait s'agir.

La grande salle était presque vide quand Harry y alla pour manger. Il ne restait que Neville à la table des Gryffondors.

_Harry, le cours de cette après midi est annulé.

_Je sais le directeur vient de me le dire.

Après avoir mangeait, Harry alla dans sa salle commune, mais avant de l'atteindre il fut rejoint par Ron et Hermione.

_Harry, te voilà enfin, dit Hermione. Tu es resté longtemps avec le directeur. Que te voulait il ?

_Rien de spéciale. C'est Sirius notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

_Au fait, tu sais que l'on a pas cour cette après midi. Hagrid nous a invité à prendre le thé chez lui, tu viens avec nous.

Harry aurait bien voulu dire non. C'était avec Draco qu'il voulait être. Il accepta avec l'espoir de croiser ce dernier dans un couloir.

Hagrid était content de revoir Harry.

_Bonjour Harry. Mais dit moi, tu as bien grandit pendant tes vacances. Tu es devenu un beau garçon, tu vas en faire des conquêtes avec les filles.

_C'est possible, répondit Harry, un ou deux centimètres.

_Ne sois pas modeste au moins cinq. Tiens mange un gâteau, comme tu es plus grand tu dois manger plus.

_Vas-y, mange dit Ron qui avait la bouche pleine. Ils sont super bon ses gâteaux.

_C'est normal, avoua Hagrid, je les ai achetés. Je ne suis pas aveugle j'ai bien vu que ceux que je fessais ne vous plaisez pas.

Avant de partir Harry reçu encore des gâteaux d'Hagrid, il les mis dans sa poche. Ron en voulait aussi, mais il n'y en avait plus. De plus Hermione le regarda de travers.

_Tu en as assez mangé. De plus Hagrid les a donné à Harry, que tu es goinfre.

De retour à la grande salle pour dîner Harry eu une altercation avec Draco, qui l'avait bousculé pour entrer.

_Malefoy, tu veux mes lunettes ?

_Potter tu étais là, je ne t'avais pas vu. Que veux tu que je fasse de tes lunettes ?

_Les mettre sur ton nez, comme ça tu m'aurais vu. Au fait les excuses se sont pas facultatives quand on bouscule quelqu'un.

_Je vois. La leçon que je t'ai donnée dans le train ne te suffit pas. Tu veux que je te donne des cours supplémentaires ?

_Puisque tu me le demande si gentiment, je suis ton homme. Je vais me faire un plaisir de t'appendre la politesse.

_Alors 20h00 ce soir, salle Vivaldi. Tu as intérêt à être à l'heure, ne te dégonfle pas Potter.

_Bien sur qu'il sera là, s'exclama Ron. Je suis son second.

_Non Ron, reprit Harry. C'est entre Malefoy et moi, ne te mêle pas de ça.

_Potter à raison, confirma Draco, ne te mêles pas de ça. Je vois assez ta sale face de rat dans la journée, occupe-toi de tes affaires.

Pendant le repas Hermione fessait la morale à Harry.

_Tu vas encore te battre avec lui, dit-elle. Tu teins à avoir des ennuis, c'est ça ? Un duel le soir de la rentré, mais tu es malade. Et si un professeur vous surprenez. Tu risque le renvoie.

_Je prends le risque ! Répondit Harry d'un ton ferme et décider. Il est trop arrogant, il me doit de le remettre à sa place.

A la fin du repas, Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre Draco. Dés qu'il fut entré dans la pièce qu'il alla l'embrasser.

_Draco, que tu m'as manqué.

_Toi aussi, tu n'as pas eu trop de problème avec le directeur, que te voulait il ?

_Il m'a demandé où j'ai passé mes vacances. Il se doutait que c'était avec toi. Il m'a dit que je me devais pas en avoir honte. Il m'a donné quelque chose avant que je sorte de son bureau.

_Que t'a t'il donné ?

Harry sorti de sa poche les gâteaux que lui avait donnés Hagrid.

_Il t'a donné des gâteaux ? Demanda Draco.

_Non, c'est Hagrid qui me les a donnés cette après midi.

Après avoir vidé sa poche des gâteaux, Harry donna à Draco ce que le directeur lui avait donné. Ce qui provoqua les rires du blond.

_Tu sais ce que c'est ?

_Non, c'est quoi, Demanda le brun.

_Des préservatifs, apparemment il sait ce que tu as fait pendant tes vacances. 

_Dans ce cas ne le décevons pas. On va s'en servir, donne en moi un que je puisse le mettre.

Mais Harry n'était pas douée, il déchiras le premier, et le second.

_Harry, fais attention, on en a que trois.

_Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup non plus.

_Comment veux tu que je t'aide, tu as déjà les choses bien en mains.

_Dis plutôt que tu aimes ça. Ca y es, j'ai réussit.

_Tu vois quand tu veux.

Après que le brun eu réussit à mettre le préservatif au blond, que ce dernier commença à le déshabillé. Tout doucement le Serpentard fit l'amour avec le Gryffondor. De jour en jour leur relation devenait de plus en plus puissante, de plus en plus forte. L'amour qu'éprouvait Harry devenait plus pur et sincère, et Draco le voyait bien, lui qui n'avait à présent que d'yeux que pour lui.

Il était tard quand Harry arriva devant la porte de la salle commune des Gryffondors. La grosse dame du portrait dormait à point fermer, il dut hurler afin de se faire entendre.

_BANDE PASSANTE !

En entrant dans la salle commune, il eu la désagréable surprise de voir que Ron et Hermione n'était pas encore couché. Il essaya bien de passer, discrètement côté d'eux pour aller directement au lit. Mais à peine était il entré que Ron lui dit.

_Harry, on est là. Alors ton duel ça c'est bien passé. Tu lui as mis la raclée ? Allez raconte-nous tous.

_Il est tard et je suis fatigué, répondit Harry d'un ton ferme. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit tous les deux.

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, il alla se coucher. 

A suivre, chapitre 5, la vérité nous ment, à ne pas manquer.

Un p'tit review ? je vous remercie d'être aussi nombreux à me soutenir.

See you

lapieuvredudesert


	5. La vérité nous ments

Réponses aux reviews :

A lyly : j'avais a peine mis ma fic que tu me laisser un review, je te remercie pour ta rapidité, et je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, merci de ta review.

A Gollum : tu peux, profite bien de se privilège, merci de ta review.

A Lululle : c'est dans le chapitre 6 que Ron va embrasser quelqu'un, je ne dis pas qui, mais je pense que tu as une idée, ce ne seras pas toi qui n'est pas dans ma fic, désolé^___^

Le taf c'est le travail, et on reprends des pubs pour rire, un moment la pub qui nous fessait le plus rire c'est celle du monsieur qui s'insulte parce qu'il a pris adsl chez un fournisseur d'accès trop cher, on travaillait pour ce même fournisseur d'accès, alors on rigolait bien . On est un peu maso au boulot, mais que veux tu, il faut bien payer le loyer alors.

Tu veux des cours particuliers, le problème c'est que deux autres personnes le veulent aussi, dans ce chapitre je donnes le mon des 2 personnes qui mettent le bordel dans le couple Harry/Draco.

Tu vas avoir 15 ans ? bonne anniversaire, et dire que j'ai le double de ton âge, je me sens vieille, mais dans ma tête je n'ai pas 30 ans.

Bisous et merci pour tes fidèles reviews.

A kitty : voilà la suite, et merci de ta review.

A Hanna : tu ne crois pas si bien dire, quand tu auras fini ce chapitre, tu seras intéressé par l'annonce finale et tu devrais passé commande. Tu te demandes pourquoi, parce que tu le dit toi même Ron et Hermione sont des têtes à claques.

A Dibbye : Ron a bien flashé sur quelqu'un et c'est là le problème, je donne le mon de cette personnes dans ce chapitre, merci de ta review

A Enyo85 : je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, merci de ta review.

A Nicolas : merci, ce chapitre devrait te plaire, merci de ta review

A Céline.s : ce chapitre devait être encore plus intéressant et toi tu devrais détesté encore plus Ron. Le problème est bien qu'Harry ne vas rien dire, s'il leur avait tout dit depuis le début, bon ce serais moins drôles pour la suite. Mercie pour ta review, voilà la suite. 

Ps : l'annonce de fin de chapitre peut t'intéresse, tu peux passer commande .

Merci pour vos reviews, les yaourts bia ( c'est surtout très bon) et les préservatifs Dybex ( entrez couvert) vous souhaites de passer un agréable moment. 

Chapitre 5 : La vérité nous ment ( Kyo)

Harry et Draco se voyaient tous les soirs, à chaque fois sous prétexte de battre en duel, et toujours dans la salle Vivaldi. Ron essaya encore d'être le second d'Harry, mais à force d'avoir des refus, il fini par abandonner. Hermione, elle ne voulait pas abandonner, mais pour d'autre raison. Et ce soir comme tous les soirs depuis la rentré, elle fessait la morale à Harry.

_Harry ! Tu vas encore bâcler tes devoirs. Pourquoi tu passe tes journées à chercher des poux dans la tête de Malefoy ?

_Il n'a pas de poux, s'indigna Harry.

_Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

_Non. Il faut que j'y aille, je ne veux pas arriver en retard.

_Tu es inconscient, un duel tous les soirs. Les professeurs vont finir par vous surprendre. Que feras tu à ce moment ?

Pour toute réponse Harry se contenta d'oser les épaules, puis il s'en alla. Cinq minutes après son départ Hermione sortit-elle aussi de la salle commune, elle se rendit directement dans le bureau de Sirius.

Bureau de Sirius.

_Bonsoir professeur Sirius, dit Hermione.

_Bonsoir Hermione, répondit Sirius. Pourquoi viens tu me voir si tard, tu as des questions sur mes cours ?

_Non, tes cours sont parfaits. Je suis venue pour te parler d'Harry.

_Harry ? Il a des problèmes ?

_Dans un sens oui. Tous les soirs il va se battre en duel avec Malefoy. Il néglige ses devoirs pour ça. Il m'a dit qu'il doit lui tenir tête, que son honneur est en jeux, et qu'il doit se battre.

_Il a raison ! Malefoy n'est qu'un petit prétentieux. Il ne va quand même pas se rabaisser devant ce morveux.

_Peut être, mais tous les soirs, tu te rends compte. De plus, il rentre épuisé, enfin quand il rentre, il a déjà passé la nuit dehors. Tu as bien vu qu'il avait des cernes aujourd'hui, il va finir par tomber malade.

_Harry est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il doit faire. Tu ne devrais pas le couver autant, il peut se défendre tout seul.

_Ce n'est pas que je doute de ses capacités à se battre. Mais tu sais que Malefoy est fourbe, dieu sait ce qu'il peut lui faire pendant ses duels, où ils ne sont que tous les deux.

_Que veux tu que j'y fasse ?

_Il se fera pendre un jour ou un autre. Je préférerais que ce soit toi qui le fasses. Tu pourrais lui éviter d'avoir des ennuis. Imagines ce qu'il se passerait si c'était le professeur Rogue qui les surprenait. Harry serait sûrement renvoyé, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

_Oui tu as raison, je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe. Tu sais où ils se retrouvent.

_Dans la salle Vivaldi.

Salle Vivaldi au même moment.

Hermione ne pensait pas avoir autant raison. Draco était bien fourbe, mais pas dans le sens qu'elle le pensait. En effet, il s'était aperçu que Harry était chatouilleux. Alors il avait décidé de le chatouiller les côtes. Harry qui c'était mis à rire ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. 

_Mais arrêtes un peu, dit il mort de rire.

_Arrêtais ? Alors que j'ai le dessus, sûrement pas. Je vais continuer oui.

_Je n'en peux plus, arrête s'il te plait.

C'est à ce moment là que Sirius entra en trombe dans la pièce, la baguette prête à lancer un sort.

_Courage Harry ! Je vais te sauver de ce …

Sirius ne finit pas sa phrase, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était bien différente de celle qu'il avait imaginée. Surtout quand il avait entendu Harry, il le voyait en train de souffrir sous les coups de l'abominable Draco Malefoy. La réalité était très différente. Non seulement ils ne se battaient pas, mais en plus ils avaient des attouchements sexuels. C'était trop pour Sirius qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que son filleul ai des rapports aussi intimes avec son pire ennemie.

_AH ! AH ! AH ! AH ! AH ! AH ! AH ! AH ! AH ! AH ! AH ! AH ! AH ! AH ! AH ! AH ! Harry, Malefoy ? Vous faites quoi là !

_Sirius, hurla Harry, sors d'ici tout de suite.

_Je suis désolé Harry, dit il en riant. C'est Hermione qui m'a dit de venir ici pour t'empêcher de te battre avec Malefoy.

_Tu vois bien que je ne me bats pas. Par pitié sors !

_D'accord, je sors.

A peine fut il sorti qu'il se heurta au professeur Rogue.

_Sirius, dit ce dernier. Ca te prend souvent d'hurler comme ça ? Tu te rends compte de l'heure qu'il est. Qu'as tu vu dans cette pièce ?

_Rien, il n'y a rien du tout.

_Tu cries quand tu vois rien du tout dans une salle ? Tu es plus atteint que je ne le croyais. Il doit y avoir une potion pour calmer tes envies d'hurler au milieu de la nuit.

_Il y avait une araignée.

_Le grand professeur Sirius a peur d'une pauvre petite araignée ? Je peux t'en débarrasser si tu veux.

_Non, ne te donnes pas tout se mal.

_Puisque tu sembles roder dans les couloirs, tu aurais peut être croisé Mrs Malefoy et Potter ?

_Non ! A cette heure ci ils doivent être dans leurs lits.

_Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant pour leurs duels. Ils se retrouvent tous les soirs, pour se battre. Cela fait une semaine que je cherche où, tu n'aurais pas une idée de l'endroit où ils pourraient se cacher ?

_Pas la moindre, désolé !

Déçu, Rogue était sur le point de partir, mais une intuition lui dit d'ouvrir la porte, et avant que Sirius eu le temps de dire ou faire quelque chose, il avait ouvert la porte. Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il dit d'un air triomphant.

_Malefoy, Potter, je vous ai enfin retrouvé ! Je vous laisse cinq minutes pour vous rhabiller, surtout vous Potter !

Sur ce il referma la porte, et lança à Sirius un regard interrogateur. Mais avant qu'il n'ai le temps de dire quelque chose, le professeur McGonagall venait dans leur direction.

_Professeur Black, professeur Rogue, vous savez qui vient de crier ?

_C'était moi, dit Sirius.

_Pourquoi diable avez vous fait ça ?

_Il a vu une araignée, elle était énorme, répondit Séverus.

_Une araignée, s'étonna McGonagall. Professeur Black, depuis combien de temps vous avez peur des araignées. Où est-elle ? Je ne vois pas d'araignée ici.

_Je l'ai écrasé, reprit Séverus. Elle doit être encore sous ma chaussure, vous voulez que je vous la montre ?

_Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Bonne nuit messieurs.

Après le départ de McGonagall, Rogue réouvrit la porte, cette fois ci Harry et Draco étaient habillés.

_Malefoy, Potter, venez avec nous dans mon bureau, je dois vous parler.

Salle commune des Gryffondors au même moment.

Hermione marmonnait dans ses dents les même phrases. Ron qui fessait ses devoirs, en eu marre de l'entendre dire toujours la même chose. Il arrêta d'écrire, et lui dit.

_Ca suffit Hermione ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

_Harry ne m'a pas écouté, il est encore parti se battre avec Malefoy. Tu te rends compte qu'il est parti sans avoir fait son devoir pour demain. Il devient de plus en plus négligent pour ses études.

_Oui, dit Ron dans un soupir, il en a de la chance de le voir tous les soirs tout seul.

_De la chance ? Malefoy est un petit morveux prétentieux.

_Il est surtout très beau. J'aimerais moi aussi me retrouvait seul le soir avec lui. Mais ce ne serait pas pour me battre en duel.

_Ron, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, tu es amoureux de Malefoy !

_Je sais.

_Mon pauvre Ron, tu ne l'intéresse pas. Tu n'as aucune chance.

_Tu peux parler, toi qui passe ton temps à faire les yeux doux à Harry. Surtout le soir de la rentré, tu ne t'es même pas aperçu qu'il regardait une autre fille ce soir là.

_Hein! Tu es sûr de toi.

_Oui, j'ai bien vu qu'il lui fessait des clins d'œil.

_C'était qui ?

_Vanessa Crabbe.

_La petite sœur de Crabbe ?

_Oui, c'est ça.

_Mais elle est hideuse.

Il est vrai que la sœur de Vincent Crabbe n'était pas belle. Elle était le portait craché de son frère mais avec les cheveux longs. C'était d'ailleurs le seul signe distinctif qui permettait de les différentiés. Hermione comprit pourquoi Harry ne lui avait pas annoncé qu'il voyait une fille. Mais pourquoi sortait il avec une fille aussi moche.

_C'est vrai qu'elle ne fait pas le poids à côté de toi.

_Ecoutes bien, je veux bien t'aider pour Malefoy. Mais en échanges tu m'aides pour Harry, d'accord ?

_D'accord.

Bureau du professeur Rogue.

_Messieurs Malefoy et Potter, dit Séverus, vous avez de drôles de façon de vous battre en duel.

_On ne se battait pas vraiment en duel, dit Harry.

_Merci de ses précisions Mr Potter, je l'avais bien vu. Et vous faites la même chose tous les soirs, vous n'avez pas honte ?

_Séverus ne soit pas si sévère avec eux, protesta Sirius. Ils ne font rien de mal.

_Je le sais n'oublie pas que j'ai mentis tout à l'heure.

_Je t'en remercie, bien que je sache que c'était uniquement pour protéger ton élève.

_Je les ai protégés tous les deux. Je peux continuer ? Draco, Harry, vous devez me promettre de ne plus vous voir dans la salle Vivaldi.

_Séverus, tu ne peux pas leur demander ça, s'indigna Sirius.

_Si je peux, et je le fais. Alors j'attends.

_Je promets, dit à contre cœur Harry, qui n'avait pas du tout envie de tenir cette promesse.

_Moi aussi, finit par dire Draco, avec un enthousiasme mortel.

_La prochaine fois vous irez dans la salle Chopin, elle est plus belle et surtout il y a un canapé très confortable.

Harry et Draco regardèrent leur professeur de potion bizarrement. Non seulement il ne les punissait pas, mais en plus il leur donnait des conseils.

_Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Moi aussi j'ai été jeune, et je me suis souvent retrouvé dans cette salle, le soir. Bon assez parler aller vous recouchez.

Séverus ramena Draco dans sa Chambre et Sirius Harry dans la sienne.

_Alors Harry, dit Sirius, je crois avoir devinais où tu as passé tes vacances. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

_Je croyais que cela ne te plairais pas.

_Tu l'aimes ?

_Plus que tout au monde.

_Alors je ne suis pas choqué. Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux. Si tu as besoin de quoi de que soit je suis là. D'accord ?

_Merci. Tu ne diras rien à Hermione ?

_Bien sur que non, je sais garder un secret.

A suivre, chapitre 6, c'est pas juste. A ne pas manquer.

Un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ^__^ merci.

See you

Lapieuvredudesert

_Grande promo sur les armes de destructions massives, prix spéciale pour ceux qui promettent de s'en servir pour tuer Ron ou Hermione, et gratuit pour ceux qui veulent les tuer tous les deux. Les armes ont été testées par les soldats américains partout dans le monde où il y a du pétrole à sauver._

Pour passé une commande, un review. Les frais de ports sont gratuits.


	6. C'est pas juste

Réponses aux reviews :

A Hanna : j'expédie les armes, j'espère que vous en aurez totale satisfaction, ce que tu demande et prévue pour le chapitre 10. Fais attention ne blesse pas mon crasse croûte, ok, lol, merci de ta review.

A Gollum : tu vise mal, ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée de te donner des armes puissantes, un lance pierre te conviendrez mieux, merci de ta review.

A Laurie : que veux tu même Rogue les trouves mignons ensembles, et les deux cr* qui vont les séparer, tu peux les tuer, les munitions sont à volonté. Ce n'est pas grave que tu me l'a pas laissé de review puisque tu le fait , je te remercie de lire ma fic.

A Lyly : je suis contente de savoir que tu adores ma fic, et te remercie de ta review

A Lululle : attaches bien Ron il ne faut pas qu'il s'échappes, c'est de sa faute s'il le couple Harry/Draco va se fragiliser. Sevy a fait beaucoup de chose dans sa jeunesse, mais cela ne nous regardes pas, je peux juste dire qu'il n'as pas chômer dans cette salle, mdr.

Tu peux attacher tous les mecs de Poudlard sauf mon Sirius, lui je l'attends chez moi avec mon axe gingembre, sous la douche, of courses, à moi aussi le plaisir.

Il y a un pub qui me fait rire, c'est celle où un jeune plus très jeune s'en vas ce chez ses parents pour aller vivre dans l'appart d'en face, c'est ce que ma mère aurais voulu, elle me l'as dit, tu aurais pu faire la même chose.

Oui moi avoir msn, on s'est parler mecredi, et si tu veux on peut continuer, sauf quand je travail le soir, comme aujourd'hui, 22 h00 et en plus j'ai plus de métro, il y a des travaux, ni de bus.

Merci de ta review.

A gally_chan : pas de problème les armes sont livrés en expresse. Merci de ta review.

A Clau : le retard est du à mon déménagement, il y a beaucoup de travail et mon pc est venu avec du retard, il me fallait une voiture. Je reprends mon rythme d un chapitre par semaine, merci de ta review. Et j'aime beaucoup tes fics.

A Enyo 85 : le pire c'est que l'association Ron/Hermione va faire des ravages, et Harry va en souffrir, Draco aussi. Mais il y auras des personnes qui vont aider le coulpe à se reformer, voila la suite et merci de ta review.

A Carrymaxwell : Rogue va même faire plus pour notre couple, il faut bine qu'il y est des personnes pour les aidé puisque Ron et Hermione font les contraires. Merci de ta review.

A Celine.s : le povre Ron il va souffrir avec toi, garde le bien au chaud. La pauvre Hermione qui aime Harry, il est vrai qu'elle a bien choisit mais il ne se passeras rien du tout, elle va finir bonne sœur dans un couvent. Tu as un peu de vrai, tu verras dans ce chapitre et les suivant, oui Ron sera le responsable de… je te remercie de ta review.

A Dibbye : et tu n'est pas au bout de tes surprise, il y a encore de l'action, je fais de mon mieux pour faire une bonne suite, merci de ta review

Les yaourts bia et les perservatifs dybex vous remercie de tous ses reviews , lapierredudesert aussi, lol, place à la lecture….

Chapitre 6 : C'est pas juste (Kyo)

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner Harry qui n'avait pas fait son devoir de métamorphose était en train de le faire. Hermione profita de la situation pour aller s'assoire à côté de lui.

_Je vais t'aider Harry. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne plus négliger tes devoirs.

_Merci, tu es un ange.

Ron lui était en pleine conversation avec Dean, Seamus et Neville.

_Tu nous fais marcher, tu déconnes, dit Dean.

_Pas du tout, je vous assure que c'est vrai.

_Tu ne choisis pas la facilité, dit Seamus.

_Mais je l'aime.

_Hein! Dit Harry, qui n'avait pas suivi la conversation, tu aimes quelqu'un Ron, c'est qui ?

_Draco Malefoy.

_QQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Répète !

_Draco Malefoy.

_Tu ne peux pas, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

_Harry, s'exclama Hermione, tu pourrais être plus tolérant, c'est ton ami tout de même.

_C'est vraie Thérèse à raison, ( putain encore cette pub à la con, veuillez ne pas tenir compte de cette phrase, merci, je recommence)

_C'est vrai Hermione à raison, dit Neville, tu ne dois pas juger Ron sur ses préférences.

**************************

Pour le cours de métamorphose Harry refusa d'aller s'associer à coté de Ron, c'est Hermione qui pris sa place, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Alors que le cours avait déjà commencé, Hermione mis sa main sur la cuisse d'Harry. Puis elle la remonta en direction de l'entre jambe d'Harry, qui se leva brutalement, et lança à sa voisine un regard étonné.

_Mr Potter, dit McGonagall, vous avez une question ?

_Non.

_Alors veuillez vous rassoire.

Harry se rassit mais le plus loin possible d'Hermione, il croisât même les jambes, ce qui empêcha la fille de remettre sa main là où elle aurait jamais du être.

A la fin du cours Harry sorti le premier de la salle sans accorder le moindre regard à Ron, ni à Hermione. D'ailleurs cela ne leur fit pas plaisir.

_Quel con, dit Ron à Hermione quand ils sortirent à leur tour de la salle.

_Ron, tu sais il a du recevoir un choc. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu soit homosexuel. Mais je suis sur qu'on fond le lui, il ne te rejète pas.

_Au fond, alors se doit être très profond, si tu veux mon avis.

_Ecoutes, quand ils auront un nouveau duel, je le retiendrais. Comme ça tu iras à sa place, ça te va ?

_Merci, Hermione. Heureusement que tu es là TOI. Au fait tu lui as fait quoi pour qu'il se lève en cours ?

_Je lui ai mis la main sur la cuisse, mais il n'a pas du aimer. Mais pourquoi tu rigoles ?

_Non, il a aimé. J'ai vu que quand il s'est levé, il bandait, tu lui as fait de l'effet. Il faut dire que tu es plus belle que Vanessa. 

_Tu en es sur ?

_Oui, absolument. Mais ce n'est pas parce que monsieur est attiré par les filles, que moi je suis un monstre parce que ce n'est pas le cas.

_Arrête de te torturer, je vais t'aider. Quand il te verra heureux avec Malefoy, il changera sûrement d'avis.

Mais pour le repas du midi, ce n'était pas le cas, puisque Harry mangeas avec les frères Crivey.

**************************

Au cour de l'après midi soins aux créatures magiques, il eu une nouvelle altercation entre Harry et Draco.

_Non, je refuse, hurla Draco. Je ne vais pas me rabaisser à faire ce travail. C'est bestioles sont répugnantes.

_Il faudra bien que tu le fasses. Tu te crois mieux que nous. Cria Harry.

_Non, je suis mieux que vous. De plus je teins à te dire que je n'aimes pas le ton sur lequel tu me parles.

_Ah! oui. Je te parle sur le ton que je veux, cela te pause un problème ? On peut le régler maintenant.

_Ca te ferait plaisir ? D'accord prépare toi à souffrir.

Mais Hagrid qui sentait le ton monter les sépara avant.

_Pas de bagarre pendant mes cours.

_Tu as de la chance Potter, on finira cette petite conversation ce soir, où tu sais.

_J'y serais, mais sois à l'heure, je n'aime pas attendre.

******************************

Le moral de Ron remonta à la perspective d'aller enfin à un duel à la place d'Harry. Pendant le repas il répéta le plan qu'il avait mis au point avec Hermione.

_J'ai un léger somnifère dans le verre d'Harry. Dit Hermione, dès qu'il s'endort tu y vas. D'accord.

_Mais s'il se réveille avant ?

_Je me charge de le retenir. Mais tu devrais avoir fini avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Comme l'avait prédit Hermine, Harry s'endormit, il avait bien essayé de lutter, mais en vain.

Ron en profita pour s'en aller, mais il fut arrête par Hermione.

_Attends Ron, tu vas dans quelle salle ?

_Vivaldi, pourquoi ?

_J'ai oublié de te dire qu'ils ne vont plus dans cette salle.

_Comment tu sais ça ?

_Sirius m'a dit qu'il ne les avait pas vus.

_Ah oui, et ils vont où, toi qui sais tout.

_Je ne sais pas.

_Tu m'aides là.

_Ce que tu peux être bête, regardes sur sa carte du château.

Ron se précipita sur la carte, Draco était dans la salle Chopin, sans plus attendre il alla là bas.

******************

Salle Chopin.

Draco s'impatientait, c'était la première fois qu'Harry n'était pas à l'heure pour un rendez-vous. Lui qui était si ponctuel, il lui était peut être arrivé quelque chose. Inquiet il était sur le point d'aller à sa rencontre, mais quelqu'un entra dans la salle. Ce n'était pas Harry, mais Ron.

_Weasley ? Dit il avec mépris. Que viens tu faire ici, vas-t'en !

_Si tu attends Harry, tu risque de l'attendre longtemps. Il a eu un empêchement de dernières minutes, je le remplace.

_Tu délires mon pauvre, c'est à Potter que j'ai lancé un duel, et c'est avec lui que je veux me battre. Casse-toi !

_Non ! J'ai eu du mal a te trouvé, je reste tant que je n'ai pas eu ce que je veux.

_Tu n'auras rien tu tout, alors maintenant tu fais comme dans l'infanterie tu te tires ailleurs ! ! !

_Ne montes pas si tes grands chevaux, je sais tout.

_HEIN ! ! !Hurla Draco, tu sais quoi ?

_Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas. J'ai vu tes clins d'œil le soir de la rentrée, et tu me regardes tout le temps en cour. Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, je sais que tu es amoureux de moi. Tu n'oses pas me le dire.

_Tu dis n'importe quoi, allez va t'en, dit Draco, qui commençait à avoir peur.

Sur ce, il sorti sa baguette, mais Ron fut plus rapide, il lança un sort de désarment. Puis il se rapprocha de Draco et le plaqua contre le mur.

_Allez laisse toi faire, tu en as autant envie que moi.

_Envie, mais laisse-moi, …

Ron pris par un élan de courage, ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, il déposa ses lèvres sur celle du blond, qui le repoussa tant bien que mal. Du revers de la main il s'essuya la bouche.

_Comment as tu osé ?

_Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé ? Tu embrase bien, tu sais. Pourquoi m'a tu rejeté ? Tu as peur que demain je fasse comme si de rien n'était, je te rassure ce n'est pas le cas. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Draco lui cracha au visage.

_Ne me touches plus jamais, tu n'entends ? 

_Ne me repousse pas.

Draco envoya un bon coup de pied, là où ça fait mal, et partit en courant. 

Ron eu du mal à se relever, mais il essaya de le rattraper.

**************************

Pendant ce temps, salle commune des Gryffondors.

Harry qui n'avait pas bu son jus de citrouille en entier, se réveilla plus tôt que prévu. Il s'aperçu qu'il avait déjà dix minutes de retard. Il se leva et se précipita vers la sortie. Mais Hermione l'arrêta.

_Harry, où vas tu ?

_Tu sais bien où je vais, pourquoi tu me pause la question.

_Il ne sera plus là, tu as trop de retard, reste avec moi, on va jouer aux échecs, tu aimes bien les échecs.

_Je suis sur qu'il est encore là bas.

Malgré tous les efforts d'Hermione, Harry fini par sorti, mais il avait plus de vingt minutes de retard.

La porte de la salle Chopin était ouverte, Draco n'était pas seul, et en plus il embrassait Ron, enfin de la où était Harry il ne voyait pas très bien qui avait commencé. 

Cette scène lui souleva le cœur, et Harry parti sans voir que Draco n'était pas consentant, ni qu'il avait repoussé Ron. Il se mit à courir dans le couloir en pleurs.

_C'est pas vrai, il ne pouvait pas m'attendre. De plus avec mon meilleur ami, quel salaud. Il n'est pas capable de m'attendre un peu, il faut qu'il aille voir ailleurs. Dire que je lui est tout donné, mon âme et mon corps. Comment peux t' il dire qu'il m'aime s'il me trompe avec le premier venu.

Ce soir là Harry ne retourna pas dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Quand il s'arrêta de courir, il était devant la salle Vivaldi, il décida d'y passer la nuit, il y passa la nuit à pleurer.

A suivre, chapitre 7, je n'veux pas oublier, à ne pas manquer…

Un petit review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, merci je vous aime tous

See you

Lapieuvredudesert


	7. Je n'veux pas oublier

Réponses aux reviews :

A Hanna : comme je te l'ai dit, il m'est impossible de tuer Ron, mais j'aimerais tellement les faire souffrir, les vilains, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, merci de ta review.

A Saael' : j'ai beaucoup modifié ce chapitre avant de le mettre, je vais faire un effort, merci de ta review.

A Eni : si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais les buter, ah mais je ne peux pas j'en ai encore besoin pour les autres chapitres, merci de ta review

A Lyly : je suis contente que cela te plaise, voilà la suite, et merci de ta review.

A Carrymaxwell : je te rasure, Ron ne sortiras pas avec Draco, enfin dans ses rêves, mais Harry/Draco devrons subir quelles épreuves avant de revenir ensembles, merci de ta review.

A Love_spike : le povre Ron qui aime Draco, je suis contente de savoir que tu es impatiente de lire la suite, la voila, merci de ta review.

A Gollum : allez un lance pierre, et vas y, merci de ta review.

A Céline.s : ton cadeau t'a fait plaisir, h'espère que tu y a eu accés, voilà la suite, eh oui Ron ne pourras peut être plus avoir d'enfant, mais es ce un mal ? je dirais que non, lol, j'y méchante, et j'aime ça ^___^ merci de ta review.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex vous remercie.

Chapitre 7 : Je n'veux pas oublier (Kyo)

Le lendemain matin était un samedi. Harry qui avait passé toute la nuit dans la salle Vivaldi fut le premier pour le petit déjeuner. Mais ce qu'il avait vu la vielle lui avait coupé l'appétit. Il regarda son jus de citrouille mais n'y touchas pas.

Ron quant à lui entra dans la grande salle, très fier de lui, et entouré de Neville, Dean et Seamus, après des quels, il ventait ses exploits de la vieille. Imaginaire bien sur, puisqu'il avait invité, et amplifié ce qu'il avait fait à son avantage. Affirmant que c'était Draco qu'il l'avait dragué, puis embrasé, ce qui était totalement faux. Mais cela semblait fonctionner auprès de son public, qui croyait tout ce qu'il disait.

_Il m'a embrasé. C'est sur ces mots qu'il finit son cour discours.

_C'est génial, dit Neville avec enthousiasme, et il a mis la langue ?

_Bien sur, affirma haut et fort Ron, de peur que quelqu'un ne l'entende pas.

_Je suis content pour toi, dit Dean. Vous avez été plus loin ?

_Draco voulait, mais j'ai préférais le faire attendre un peu.

_Tu as raison, s'exclama Seamus, il doit être patient. Il ne doit pas s'imaginer que tu lui appartiens dés le premier soir.

Harry avait tout entendu, il faut dire que Ron était loin d'être discret. Il avait cru un moment que c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas, mais à ce moment le doute avait fondu, comme neige au soleil. Il se leva et regarda son meilleur ami, qui était maintenant son pire ennemie de travers. Ce que semblant ignorer Ron qui lui dit le plus naturellement du monde.

_Bonjour Harry, tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

_Tu me dégoûtes, ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole.

_Mais je suis ton ami, et tu es le seul à ne pas te réjouir pour moi. Tu devrais plutôt me féliciter. Il m'aime lui aussi.

_Si tu continues à me parler, je risque de ne plus me contrôler. Et quand j'en aurais fini avec toi tu ne seras même plus capable_ de_ mâcher_ une_ salade !

_Tu veux que je te dise, tu es jaloux, parce que moi j'ai quelqu'un et que toi tu n'as personnes et que tu es tout seul !

Neville, Dean et Seamus eurent du mal à empêcher Harry de casser la figure de Ron. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de professeur présent

_Ca te pause un problème que je sorte avec Draco ?

_Oui !

_Je sortirais quand même avec lui !

_Dans ce cas ne me considère plus comme ton ami. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire avec toi.

_Parfait ! Si tu crois que j'ai besoin de ton amitié.

Harry sorti de la salle très en colère contre Ron. Il croisât Hermione qui y entrait.

_Harry, ça vas ? Que s'est il passé pourquoi tu as crié ?

_Tu savais que Ron sort avec Draco ?

_Non, ils sortent ensembles. Depuis quand ?

_Depuis qu'ils se sont embrasés.

_Quand ?

_Hier soir !

_Mais c'est super !

_Quoi, toi aussi tu es contente ?

_Bien sur !

_Mais ce n'est pas possible, ils ne peuvent pas.

_Harry, tu ne peux pas dire ça, c'est ton ami.

Tout en parlant Hermione se rapprocha d'Harry, et essaya de l'embrasser, mais ce dernier fut plus rapide, il tourna la tête avant.

_Hermione, mais tu n'es pas bien. Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

_Je t'aime Harry. Toi aussi tu as des sentiments pour moi.

_Hein ! ! ! Mais tu dis m'importe quoi. On est juste des amis, rien du plus, et tu n'es pas mon genre, mais pas du tout.

_Comment peux tu me dire ça, Harry ! Pourquoi tu me rejète ?

_Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle ! Laisse-moi tranquille.

Sans attendre une réponse de la fille, il partit en courant. Quant à Hermione, elle alla rejoindre Ron en pleure. Ce qui provoqua la rage du rouquin.

_Passe encore qu'il me parle mal, mais pas à toi. Il te doit le respect, quel goujat ce type.

**************************

En se réveillant ce matin, Draco se sentait mal et sale. Comment avait il pu se laisser faire ! La soirée avait été un cauchemar, et il avait eu du mal à semer son poursuivant. Il priât le ciel pour qu'Harry n'est rien vu de cette scène.

Il finit par se lever et pris une très longue douche, assez longue pour vider le lac Michigan. Même après il sentait encore l'odeur immonde du Gryffondor qui avait osé l'embrasser.

Quand il se rendit dans la salle commune, il y croisa la seule personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir, Weasley.

_Bonjour Draco, dit il avec un sourire Béa.

_Casse-toi connard, et tu n'utilise pas mon prénom quand tu me parles. Non tu ne me parles pas tout court.

_Après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ?

_Il ne s'est rien passé. Tu es un cafard répugnant, ne t'approches plus de moi.

Ron ne voulait pas écouter ce conseille, pourtant très judicieux, et fit un pas en avant. Mais avant d'en faire un second, il reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac de la part de Vincent et de Grégory.

_Ceci est un aperçu de ce qui t'attende si tu continues. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

*******************

Harry avait trouvé refuge sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il ne savait plus où il en était.

Draco qui le chercha toute la matinée fini par le trouver en pleure.

_Harry, tu vas bien ? Mais tu pleures, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_Ne fais pas l'innocent je t'ai vu hier soir. Comment peux tu me parler après ce que tu as fait ?

_Fais ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Harry je t'en supplie dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas.

_Tu veux que je te rappèle qu'hier tu as embrasé Ron. C'est un bon coup, hein, il embrasse mieux que moi, c'est ça !

_Tu as vu toute la scène, ou seulement celle du baiser ? C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus, je ne voulais pas.

_Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit ce matin.

_Il a menti, je n'ai rien fait, si tu étais resté, tu aurais…

_Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais te regarder pendre du plaisir avec un autre. Dire que j'ai cru que tu étais sincère avec moi. En vérité tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un défonceur de sommier.

_Un quoi ?

_ UN DEFONCEUR DE SOMMIER…

_Je te suis fidèle.

_Ce n'est pas ce que Ron a dit.

_La seule personne avec qui je veux faire l'amour, c'est toi. Je préférais être castré que de touché quelqu'un d'autre.

_Tu ne crois même pas que je vais te croire ?

_Tu peux parler. J'ai bien vu avec cette sang de bourbe en cours de métamorphose. Tu as aimé quand elle t'a touché la cuisse, tu avais une érection.

_Je pensais à toi !

_Tu ne trouves rien d'autres pour te défendre.

_Je n'éprouve rien pour Hermione.

_Pas plus que moi, pour ton ami.

_Je croyais que je te suffisais !

_Harry, arrête de te torturer. Oui tu me suffis. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien depuis que je sors avec toi. Comment veux tu que je te prouve ma bonne fois ?

Le blond se rapprocha du brun pour l'embrasser, mais ce dernier le repoussa.

_Je ne veux plus que tu me touches.

_Harry, non ne me dis pas ça. Je t'aime.

_Tu aurais du y penser avant d'embrasser Ron. Je ne veux plus qu'on sorte ensembles. Nous deux c'est fini ! Ce n'est plus la peine que tu me parles, et je n'irais plus vivre chez toi. Maintenant si tu as un peu de respect pour moi va-t'en, laisse-moi seul.

_Non dit Draco en pleure. Tu ne peux pas. Mon amour donne moi une chance de me rattraper. Je ne veux pas que notre histoire finisse comme ça. Je t'en supplie, laisse moi être à tes cotés. 

Harry se montrât insensibles aux pleures de son aimé, il lui dit même froidement.

_Tu devrais être content, je te rends ta liberté. Libre à toi d'allait coucher avec qui tu veux. Bien que cela ne te dérangeais pas trop avant.

********

Cette nuit là Harry retourna dans la salle Vivaldi, il ne pouvait plus voir, ni Ron ni Hermione, ni les autres Gryffondors puisqu'ils étaient tous contre lui. Seul et incompris, il se couchas sur un matelas qu'il avait ramené. Draco lui manquait tellement, leurs caresses, leurs baisers, tous cela étaient bien finis. Ce serais difficile d'oublier tous ce qu'il s'était passé, si dur, trop dur. Il savait que se serait au-dessus de ses forces, comment oublier son premier amour. D'ailleurs le seul, et il l'aimerait encore jusqu'à sa mort. Car il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le touche, pour ne pas oublier la douceur de sa peau, le goût de ses lèvres, son odeur, sa douceur, ses gestes tendres, sa langue si délicieuse.

Mais non, il ne voulait pas partager son Draco avec quelqu'un, il ne devait n'être qu'à lui. Il ne supportait qu'un autre lui ai touché ses si délicates lèvres. De plus Hermione qui lui avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait.

Plus il pensait à Draco, plus il sentit son désir montait, il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs. En mettant sa main dans son caleçon, il se rendit compte que son pénis était devenu dur. Mon dieu que tu me manque mon cœur, pensa t'il, j'ai envie de toi. Pour se calmer, il décida de faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant, il se masturbât. Dire qu'avait c'était Draco qui lui faisait ça. Mais il n'en éprouva aucun plaisir, seul Draco savait le faire jouir.

Cette nuit là Harry ne fit pas le seul à s'offrir les plaisirs solitaires, Ron aussi, mais lui c'est normal puisqu'il était tout seul. Lui aussi n'était pas dans sa chambre, il avait fait croire qu'il avait eu un rendez-vous galant avec son pseudo amant.

Draco lui déprima, malgré le soutient de ses amis, Vincent et Grégory.

_Il s'agit d'un mal entendu, il va revenir, lui dirent ils.

Mais il savait que se ne serais pas si simple, il avait perdu la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

A suivre chapitre 8, c'est ma faute, à ne pas manquer…

Un petit review, merci

See you lapieuvredudesert


	8. Cest ma faute

réponses aux reviews:

A Saael':  Draco est en colère, déja que Ron le harcèle et en plus Harry ne le crois pas, alors il est un peu dur, mais ça va s'arranger, merci de ta review et de tes bisous.

A Eni: moi aussi je ne supporte pas de les voir si loin l'un de l'autre, mais je vais y remedier, enfin pas moi directement, tu sais qui! merci de ta review.

A Hanna: vi heureusement qu'ils sont là, dans ce chapitre aussi, tu verras pourquoi plus loin, je t'en prie tu me l'avais demandé, merci de ta review.

A Carrymaxwell: les armes sont bientôt en rupture de stock, en ce qui concerne l'histoire ça s'arrenge à la fin de ce chapitre. merci de ta review.

A Enyo85: c'est pas grave, pour l'instant ils ne vont rien recevoir sur leur tête, mais ça s'arrange enfin pour notre petit couple préferé. merci de ta review.

A Céline.s: je te rassure, ce chapitre est moins triste, en plus il fini bien, lol, merci de ta review.

A Alfa: je sais mais son intérêt n'est pas de savoir si Harry et Draco vont sortir ensembles, mais comment ils vont faire pour vivre leur amour alors que Ron et Hermione s'en mêlent, je suis contente que tu aimes voilà la suite.merci de ta review.

A Lyly: merci, pour répondre à ta question, OUI, à la fon du chapitre 8, tiens, c'est celui là, merci de ta review

A Gollum: il n'est pas méchant, il est triste et jaloux, qui ne le serait pas dans ces conditions; merci de ta review.

A Kitty: moi aussi j'ai pleurer, mais après la pluie le beau temps, lol, voilà la suite et merci de ta review.

A Dibbye: ils vont l'être à la fin de ce chapitre des pleures et des bisous, lol, merci de ta review.

A Lululle: d'abord tu attache bien Ron, oui tu peux aller avec qui tu veux, mais pas mon Sirius, j'ai acheté le nouvel axe, je l'attends chez moi, dès qu'il entre sous la douche, avec moi aussi bien sur, le gel douche, et oh Sirius, et la chambre, après c'est ma vie privée, lol. si tu savais ce que sevy faisait dans les salles le soir, mais celà ne nous regardes pas. Tu sais que mon pc est mort mardi matin, paix à son âme.  mais comme j'en ai un nouveau je pourrais revenir dès que j'aurais mis msn dessus.

pour cette fic je me suis dit que j'allais faire quelque chose d'un peu inédit, donc Hermione dans la salope et Ron le mitomanne pas tenté, je suis contente de savoir que mes fic te fasse vivre d'autant d'émotions, et dans ce chapitre ils sont enfin réconsilier, mais à la fin,allez bisous et merci de ta review.

la fic est toujours sponsorisé par Bia et Dybex.

je vous remercie tous de vos review, c'est la première fois que j'en ai autant lol.

Chapitre 8 : C'est ma faute (Kyo)

La semaine de cours commença difficilement pour tous.

Harry était persuadé que Draco avait une aventure avec Ron.

Draco était déprimé depuis qu'Harry avait casé avec lui.

Ron croyait qu'Harry le rejète parce qu'il est homosexuel.

Hermione croyait qu'Harry sortait avec Vanessa.

Et ce que pense Vanessa, on s'en fous.

Premier cour de la semaine potion. Harry refusa de s'asseoir à coté de Ron, et envoya Hermione balader quand elle se mit à coté de lui. Ron se mit juste derrière Draco, et le regardait avec envie.

Rogue vit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, il s'était passé quelque chose pendant le week end. Potter et Malefoy étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, et ils ne se regardaient plus. Dire qu'avant ils se lançaient des petits signes pendant ses cours. Il se surprit à avoir de la peine pour eux. 

Le cours se passa très mal, et Hermione d'habitude si bonne, rata sa potion, elle était facile pourtant.

_Melle Granger, s'énerva Séverus. Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention à ce que vous faites ? Vous viendriez me voir à la fin du cours, vous aurez une retenue ce soir.

_Une retenue, s'exclama Ron. Vous ne pouvez pas lui donner une retenue pour si peux, professeur, c'est la première fois qu'elle rate une potion.

_Mr Weasley, je ne vous ai pas permis de pendre la parole.

_Non.

_Alors, vous aussi vous aurez une retenue. Et à l'avenir ne me dites plus comment je dois faire mon cours.

_Mais…

_Dix points de moins à Gryffondor. Vous avez quelque chose d'autres à me dire ?

_Non professeur.

A la fin du cours, Ron et Hermione allèrent dans le bureau du professeur. Sans les regarder il leurs dit.

_Mr Weasley, Melle Granger, ce soir 20h00 dans mon bureau.

_Excusez-moi professeur, se risqua Hermione, c'est bien une heure de retenue ?

_Non, deux heures, il y a beaucoup de chaudron à récurer.

_Deux heures, s'indigna Ron. D'habitude vos retenus sont d'une heure.

_Puisque vous contestez ma décision, se sera trois heures. 

*************************

Harry était parti du cachot sans avoir regardé Draco. Peu avant d'arriver dans la grande salle, il fut accosté par Crabbe et Goyle.

_Potter, dirent ils, tu viens nous avons quelque chose à te dire.

Comme Harry n'avait pas envie de les suivre, ils l'attrapèrent et l'emmenèrent de force.

_Que me voulez-vous ? Hurla t'il.

_Calme-toi Potter, s'exclama Grégory. On veut juste te parler de Draco.

_De Draco ?

_Il est malheureux depuis que vous avez cassé. Tu sais bien qu'il t'aime, comment tu as pu croire aux mensonges de Weasley.

_Mais il a dit que c'était Draco qui l'avait embrasé, je l'ai vu.

_Tu as vu Draco l'embrasser, tu es sur d'avoir bien vu ?

_Je, j'ai …

_Tu as été trop vite dans ton jugement. Tu as deux versions de l'histoire et tu préfère croire celle de Weasley plutôt que celle de Draco. Tu devrais avoir confiance en lui, il ne t'a jamais menti. A moins que tu ne l'aimes plus.

_Si je l'aime.

_Ecoutes Potter, reprit Vincent. C'est bien que tu sois jaloux, ça prouve que tu l'aimes. Mais aimer c'est aussi avoir confiance. Tu oublies que Weasley est un menteur chronique, il a toujours arrangé ses histoires à son avantage, pour se mettre en valeur par rapport à toi, et aussi pour impressionner les autres. La seule chose dont tu dois être certain c'est de la sincérité des sentiments de Draco envers toi. Il souffre de cette situation, et toi aussi tu as mal. Tu as d'autant plus mal que tes sentiments sont forts. Tu dois te réconcilier avec lui, on va s'arranger pour que tu puisses lui parler ce soir.

_Ce soir ?

_Oui, profitons que Weasley soit en retenu ce soir, d'accord ?

_D'accord.

********************

Pendant le repas du midi. Les Gryffondors étaient en colère conte Rogue qui avait puni injustement Ron et Hermione.

_C'est dégueulasse, dit Hermione. Il m'a punie uniquement parce que j'ai raté ma potion. Si Harry ne m'aurait pas rejeté, je l'aurais réussit.

_Au fait dit Ron, il est où ce crétin ?

_La dernière fois que j'ai vu, dit Neville, il était en train de parler avec Crabbe, il n'avait pas l'air content.

_C'est bien fait pour lui, reprit Ron. Il n'a pas à séduire sa sœur. J'espère qu'il va lui casser la gueule.

_Mhmh ! Weasley, dit Draco qui venait d'arriver à la table des Gryffondors, tu viens j'ai à te parler.

_Bien sur, répondit Ron, plein d'espoir.

Arrivait dans une salle isolée, Draco laissa sa colère exploser.

_Qu'est ce qui te prends te dire à tout le monde que je t'ai embrassé, tu n'es pas bien, tu sais parfaitement que c'est le contraire. Tout le monde croit que l'on sort ensembles.

_J'ai fait ça, tu es sure ?

_Ne me prends pas pour un débile, oui tu l'as fait. Il n'y a rien entre nous.

_Pour l'instant, je vais tout faire pour que ça change.

_Changes, je n'éprouve que du mépris pour toi.

_Ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais que tu es comme moi.

_Comme toi ?

_Oui, tu es homosexuel.

_N'importe quoi. Maintenant soit tu me laisse, soit je mène la vie dure, tu choisis.

_Je fais tout faire pour que tu tombes amoureux de moi.

_La seule chose que je veuille que tu fasses, c'est de me laisser tranquille, il y a d'autres garçons dans cette école.

Sur ce il parti, Ron abasourdit ne fit rien. Il était quand même content que son mensonge est si bien fonctionné.

*************

Après le repas du soir, Ron et Hermione allèrent à leur retenue. Rogue les attendait, il était toujours de mauvaise humeur.

_Asseyez-vous ! Dit il, sans même les avoir regardé. Vous allez me nettoyer tous ses chaudrons, à la façon Moldu, bien sur, et que je ne vous entende pas.

Ron commença par un chaudron très sale. Séverus se rapprocha de lui, et fit semblant de vérifie la qualité du travail, il profita qu'il se soit penché pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

_Mr Weasley, je vous conseille de ne plus importuné Draco, ou vous pourriez vous retrouver très souvent en retenu. Cessez de le suivre partout où il va, et cessez vos mensonges absurdes. Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Me suis je fais comprendre. Si jamais j'avais à me répéter, je risquerais de me montrer fort désagréable.

Ron se contenta de faire un signe de la tête, ce qui sembla satisfaire Rogue. Ce dernier s'éloigna et alla vers Hermione. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle regarda son professeur de travers.

_Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. C'est uniquement de votre faute si vous êtes là ce soir. Je sais bien qu'à votre âge, vos hormones vous travail, mais vous devez vous maîtriser. 

_Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, dit elle, sur un ton de défit.

_Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi ! Vous le savez parfaitement, cessez de courir derrière Potter. Vous n'avez aucune chance. Si vous avez des difficultés a vous calmez, je me ferais un plaisir de vous préparer une potion.

Bien que tous les chaudrons furent lavés avant la fin des trois heures, Séverus insista pour qu'ils restent jusqu'à 23 h00. 

_Il y a toujours quelque chose à laver dans cette salle, dit il avec un sourire moqueur.

*********************

Draco était dans la salle Chopin, il se demandait qui avait quelque chose de si important à lui dire. Vincent et Grégory lui avaient juste dit d'aller dans cette salle que quelqu'un devait lui parler. Quand Harry y entra, il ne semblait pas être content.

_C'est donc toi qui avais quelque chose à me dire ? C'est dommage, je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre.

Sur ce il se leva, et commença à sortir, sans même accordé le moindre regard à celui qui venait d'entrer.

_Draco, attends. Il faut vraiment que je te parle.

_Que tu me parles ? Tu crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que t'écoutais me faire une autre scène de jalousie.

_Je parlerais quand même. Plus on attend, plus c'est dur d'avouer qu'on a tous les torts. Tout est de ma faute, je ne veux pas que tu me pardonnes si vites, mais il fallait que tu saches que c'est à cause de moi, si on est plus rien l'un pour l'autre. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, tu me manques tellement. Je t'aime Draco, tu es le seul avec qui je veux être. Mais je vois bien que ton temps est précieux. Je vais te laisser maintenant, et laisser la poussière du temps recouvrir notre histoire entière. Je ne vais plus abuser de ton temps, je pars.

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry commença à sortir de la salle. Mais Draco fut plus rapide, il se retourna et le pris affectueusement dans ses bras. Le brun, se blottit contre lui et pleura sur l'épaule du blond, qui pleurait lui aussi.

_Excuse-moi mon cœur. Moi aussi j'ai ma part de responsabilité. Je n'ai pas aimé que cette fille te touche. Ca m'a fait du mal et j'ai voulu que toi aussi tu souffre.

_J'aurais du te croire quand tu m'as dit que tu n'y étais pour rien. J'ai été aveuglé par ma jalousie. Pourras tu me pardonner tout le mal que je t'ai fait ?

_Harry, je t'aime, bien sur que je te pardonne. Mais arrête de pleurer, tu me fais mal.

_C'est vrai tu me pardonnes.

_Bien sur, mais promets-moi de ne plus me faire de scène de jalousie.

_Oui.

_Voilà qui est mieux, sourit moi maintenant. Tu sais même quand tu pleures tu es beau.

Mais Harry avait du mal à retenir ses larmes, Draco lui essuya les joues et l'embrassa.

_Voilà qui devrait d'aider.

_Ne me laisse pas, je ne peux plus vivre sans toi.

_Je te le promets. Tu viens avec moi pour les vacances, pas question que tu reste ici à Noël.

a suivre chapitre 9, comme le monde est grand, à ne pas manquer.

see you

lapieuvredudesert


	9. Comme le monde est grand

Réponses aux reviews

A Céline.s: vi mais l'histoire n'est pas fini, le principale est surtout qu'ils soient ensembles et plus personnes n'arriveras à le séparer. si tu veux de l'aide pour torturer Ron, je veux bien t'aider, niak, niak,niak. Merci de ta review.

A Gally-Chan: c'est qu'ils sont coriaces c'est deux là, mais le principale c'est que ryry et son draco sont de nouveau ensembles, ah ils sont trop mimi tous les deux. Merci de ta review.

A Artemis: je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, et je te remercie de ta review.

A Gollum: oui je sais, mais tu n'es pas l'auteur, donc tu ne décide pas des couples, merci de ta review.

A Cho3: vi je sais c'est même le titre du chapitre, comme tu as du t'en apercevoir j'aime beaucoup ce groupe, puisque tous les titres de mes chapitres sont du premier album. Merci de ta review.

A Lululle: et tu sais quoi si ça se trouve, Crabbe et Goyle, ils ont un cerveau, mais c'est comme pour les martiens, on n'a pas de preuve que c'est vrai ^_^

C'est une bonne idée, allez Ron, dépêches toi va chercher bonheur avec Lululle, enfin je n'ai peux être pas la bonne définition du termes bonheur,,lol.

Pour la douche, j'espère qu'il ne va pas se faire attendre.

Merci pour tes reviews ^_____________________^

A Lyly: il n'était impossible de ne pas les remettre ensembles, trop mimi tous les deux, merci de ta review.

A Saael':j espère que ça va s'arranger, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, merci de ta review.

Ps du ps: moi aussi je l'aimes bien, c'est pour ça qu'il est toujours gentil dans mes fics lol

A Love_spike:merci, pour ce que tu demande ce sera dans le chapitre 10, je n'en dis pas plus, peux pas il n'est pas encore écrit, mais l'idée général est là, je sais ce qu'il va se passer, il me reste qu'à l'écrire .Merci de ta review.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex vous pressentes le chapitre 9, 

Lapieuvredudesert vous remercie de lire ses fics.

Chapitre 9: Comme le monde est grand ( kyo)

Harry était toujours dans les bras de Draco, mais il ne pleurait plus. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, les mains du blond parcouraient le corps du brun. Elles s'attardèrent longtemps au niveau de l'entre jambe. Le Serpentard emmena le Gryffondor au canapé, puis il lui enleva le pantalon ainsi que le caleçon. La tentation étant trop forte; il prit le sexe endurcit de son amant avec la langue. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre.

_Draco, murmura Harry, j'ai envie de toi.

_Je crois que je t'ai manqué, répondit il, avec un sourire.

_Tu ne sais pas à quel point. Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi.

_Bientôt, je te le promets.

Harry et Draco passèrent le reste de la nuit à faire l'amour. Au matin, ils étaient très fatigués et avaient de grosses cernes sous les yeux.

***********************

Ron et Hermione eux aussi, la punition que leur avait infligée Séverus les avait bien épuisés. Au point qu'ils ne s'aperçurent même pas qu'Harry n'avait pas passé la nuit dans sa chambre. Ils ne virent pas n'ont plus au petit déjeuner.

Le premier cour de la matinée était encore de potion. Hermione fut étonné de voir Harry se mettre à coté de Vincent. Depuis quand ils étaient amis ? Ron se mit derrière Draco, qui lui était à coté de Grégory.

Quand Séverus entra dans la salle, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue des visages fatigués d'Harry et de Draco, qui ne purent s'empêcher de lui rendre, discrètement bien sur.

_Alors Harry, demanda Vincent. Ca à marcher, vous vous êtes réconciliés?

_Oui, merci.

_Je t'en prie, c'est un plaisir de te venir en aide. Tu as l'ai fatigué, tu as dormis cette nuit?

_Pas vraiment.

_C'est bien. Tu vois au début je ne t'aimais pas beaucoup. Mais Draco m'a dit du bien de toi. Tu dois être quelqu'un de bien puisqu'il sort avec toi, je te le confie, rends le heureux.

_C'est bien mon intention.

Hermione qui les voyaient parler, était choqué. Non seulement ils ne faisaient pas la potion, mais en plus ils parlaient, devant le professeur. , qui ne leurs disait rien ! .

Ron lui aussi essayé d'écoutait, il arrêta de faire la potion, mais le regard glacial que Rogue lui lança le fit changer d'avis, a contre cœur, il se remit à faire sa potion, n'entendant qu'un mot sur deux.

********************

Pendant le repas du midi, Ron répétât à Hermione ce qu'il avait compris de la conversation. Comme il n'avait pas tout entendu, ce qu'il lui dit n'avait aucun rapport avec la réalité. 

_Tu es sur de toi, demanda Hermione.

_Absolument. Il sort bien avec Vanessa. J'ai tout entendu! Il lui a dit qu'il devait la rendre heureuse.

_Mais ça ne prouves pas qu'ils sortent ensembles.

_Ils étaient ensembles toute la nuit, et je peux te dire que ce n'était pas pour jouer aux échecs!

_Vanessa ne sait pas jouer aux échecs? 

_Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin, cette nuit Harry a, enfin tu vois.

_Avec ce laideron?

_Oui! Désolé Hermione, elle a gagné.

_Ce n 'est pas vrai, le thon a perdu sa virginité avant moi! C'est répugnant comment a t'il pu la toucher. Et Crabbe qui accepte.

_Il était même content.

_Je ne vais pas la laisser faire, Harry dois finir dans mon lit, je vais me battre. Qu'elle fasse ses prières, Vanessa t'es une fille morte.

_Hermione, tu n'as pas l'impression d'en rajouter un peu?

_Pas du tout, l'amour c'est comme une guère, il faut se battre.

Hermione avait toujours l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle décida de partir à l'attaque, et d'aller parler à Harry.

_Harry, comment peux tu sortir avec Vanessa? Elle est moche. Qu'a t'elle de plus que moi? Dit elle sans même reprendre son souffle.

_Hein? Je ne sors pas avec Vanessa. Laisse-moi tranquille.

_Pas avant que tu me dises ce que tu lui trouves à ce cageot.

_Mais je ne sors pas avec elle! Tu vas arrêter de dire n'importe quoi!

_Alors puisque tu ne sors pas avec elle, sort avec moi.

_Hermione ça suffit, tu n'es pas mon genre.

_C'est quoi ton genre alors.

_Les garçons, ça te vas! Je suis homosexuel.

_Ah! , Et tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment?

_Cela ne te regarde pas. Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas te mêler de tes affaires ? Et ne le dis pas à Ron, ni aux autres, ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir.

Sans attendre la moindre réponse de la part de la jeune fille, Harry repartit.

D'ailleurs elle n'était pas trop en état de répondre quoi que ce soit tellement que la nouvelle l'avait secoué. Elle resta même un moment la bouche ouverte. Tous ses espoirs de se marier avec Harry et de fonder une famille avait pris fuite.

****************************

Au repas du soir. Harry et Draco avaient repris leurs petits duels quotidiens.

Ron de son côte, était en train d'insulter Harry dans ses dents. Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis samedi matin.

_Ron, arrête de radoter, hurla Neville.

_Je ne radote pas.

_Tu vas dire du mal d'Harry encore longtemps!

_Il ne m'a même pas regarder aujourd'hui. Pour qui il se prend ? .

_Ron, calme-toi, s'exclama Hermione. Les choses ne sont pas aussi simple que tu ne le crois.

_Au contraire, elles sont limpides, il est raciste.

_Comment peux tu dire ça?

_Il ne m'aime pas, uniquement parce que je ne suis pas parfait comme lui.

_Non, ce n'est pas pour ça.

_Pourquoi tu le défends maintenance, il te paye c'est ça?

_Pas du tout, mais …

_Tu sais quelque chose toi.

_Il m'a demandé de ne pas en parler.

_Donc tu n'en sais pas plus que nous.

_Bon ok! . Il m'a avoué qu'il était homosexuel lui aussi.

__

Oh! , un troupeau d'anges, c'est beau (nda)

_Ca explique tout, dit Neville soudainement. Harry ne supporte pas que tu sortes avec Draco, c'est pour ça qu'il se montre méchant.

_Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, répliqua Ron.

_Mais oui, s'exclama Hermione. Ron c'est de toi qu'Harry est amoureux, donc il ne supporte pas que tu puisses sortir avec Draco. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas que je t'en parle.

_Hermione, tu as fumé quoi là? Dit Ron, c'est n'importe quoi.

_Pas du tout! C'est même très probable, sinon pourquoi il se serait mis en colère quand il a su pour toi et Malefoy.

_Pauvre Harry, soupira Ron. Il n'a pas de chance en amour. Toi non plus Hermione.

_Merci Ron, de me le rappeler. Je ne suis pas comme toi, tu as deux prétendants.

_Si ça se trouve, dit Neville. Harry se bat en duel avec Malefoy pour pouvoir sortir avec Ron. Que c'est romantique ! .

_J'espère qu'il ne gagnera pas, affirma Ron. Je suis heureux avec Draco.

************************

Harry était dans sa chambre à faire ses valises, les vacances étaient déjà commencées, et le train aller bientôt partir.

Il se dépêcha, il n'avait pas envie de dire à Ron qu'il partait. Il le verrait bien quand il ne serait plus là. Il ne vit pas que Ron était déjà dans la chambre quand il en sorti. Ce dernier se demanda où il pouvait partir, quittait il l'école? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Mais il n'allait quand même pas retourné chez les Dursley quand même.

Pendant que Ron réfléchissait, Harry était monté dans le train. Il alla rejoindre Draco. Comme peu d'élèves rentraient pour les vacances, ils pourraient être tranquilles, personne ne viendrait les déranger.

Pourtant peu avant le départ, ils eurent de la visite, Séverus était passé les voir. 

_N'oubliez pas de faire vos devoirs, leur dit il. Une dernière chose, arrêtez de vous disputez pour des choses qui n'en valent pas la peine. Et ne laissez pas Mr Weasley se mettre entre vous, d'accord. Et bonnes vacances.

Harry et Draco allèrent passer de très bonnes vacances, tous les deux.

*********************************

Ce ne sera pas le cas de tous, Ron va se retrouver seul. Hermione aussi.

Mais elle se demanda quand même pourquoi Ron était il resté à Poudlard, pourquoi il n'était pas partit avec Malefoy. Rien ne l'aurait du l'en empêcher, à moins que bien sur il ne soit jamais sorti avec lui, et que Ron aurait mentit.

C'est bien ce qu'il avait fait après le tournois des trois sorciers, et même plus récemment quand il avait affirmé avoir entendu Harry et Crabbe parler de Vanessa. Comment Harry pourrait il sortir avec une fille, puisqu'il préférait les garçons.

Elle ne fut pas la seule à se pauser cette question, Neville aussi.

_Mais pourquoi Ron aurait menti, lui avait il demandé, dans quels intérêts? Avait dit Neville à Hermione.

_Je ne sais pas.

_Je crois qu'en vérité Ron est amoureux d'Harry, et pour qu'il s'intéresse à lui, il aurait fait semblant d'avoir eu une aventure avec quelqu'un d'autre.

A suivre, chapitre 10 regardez-moi, à ne pas manquer.

Un review, et merci de suivre ma fic…

See you lapieuvredudesert.


	10. Regardezmoi

Réponses aux reviews:

A Hanna: Puf les Gryffondors, enfin heureusement que Dean et Séamus sont là pour remettre les pendules à l'heure, tu es d'accord. Merci de ta review.

A Artemis:Merci de tes encouragements, et ta review.

A Lululle: Dans ce chapitre on commence a y voir plus clair, faut bien c'est l'avant dernier. Ron peut pas venir, il est occupé a dire, ENFIN, la vérité, ce n'est pas trop tôt, un peu et la fic serait fini avant qu'il ne le fasse lol, on a de la chance? Merci de ta review.

A Gally-Chan: Je vais te dire un secret, si Hermione aurait été intelligente, elle serait à Serdaigle pas à Gryffondor, lol, je rigole. Je te rassure, je préférais sauter du pont que de mettre Harry avec Ron, beuh peux pas avec Draco, only, voilà la suite et si tout va bien la fin dans une semaine. Merci de ta review.

A Lyly: vi c'est pour moi The couple , mais c'est juste mon avis, lol, merci de ta review.

A Enyo85: le fait que tu continues a me lire me fait plaisir, dans une semaine la fin, à ne pas manquer, merci de ta review.

A Dumati: Hermione n'est pas spécialement conne, mais elle ne voie pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, la povre lol, enfin dans ce chapitre on remet les pendules à l'heure, enfin en parti, l'autre dans le dernier chapitre. Merci de ta review.

A Gollum: je fais ce que tu me demande dans ce chapitre, vi c'est sur rien du tout même les pauvres, merci de ta review.

A Nicolas: merci, de ton compliment et de ta review.

A Saael': vi moi aussi bisous, guéri vite, merci de tes conseilles, je vais faire un effort, enfin je vais essayé. Merci de ta review.

A Céline.s: comme on arrive à la fin, cela va revenir normal, enfin pas pour tout le monde, j'en connais deux qui ne vont pas se remettre à la fin.

Lol, je te remercie pour tes reviews, la première sur cette fic, l'autre pour mon autre fic.^___^

Chapitre 10: regardez-moi ( Kyo)

Dean et Séamus étaient eux aussi rentrés chez eux pour les vacances. Comme ils leurs manquaient quelques ingrédients pour les potions, ils se redirent sur le chemin de Travers.

Les deux amis se préparaient à partir, quand Dean aperçu Harry au loin.

_Dis-moi Séamus, tu savais qu'Harry n'était pas resté à Poudlard pour les vacances?

_Non, pourquoi tu me demande ça?

_Parce qu'il est là, il arrive dans notre direction.

_Ah! Oui, je le vois, mais il n'est pas seul. Tu as vu avec qui il est?

_Non, hein! Malefoy?????!!!!!!!!!! !Que peut il faire avec lui? Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas le sentir.

_Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre en tout cas.

Harry et Draco se promenaient en toute liberté. N'étant pas ni à Poudlard, ni au Pré-au-lard, ils ne se cachaient pas. D'ailleurs le blond avait mis sa main autour de la taille du brun, qui avait l'air d'apprécier. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui le fit rougire et sourire. Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher pour s'embrasser langoureusement.

_Tu sais Draco, dit Harry, j'en ai assez de te voir en cachette. Je voudrais être tout le temps avec toi.

_Moi aussi mon amour. On se voit déjà tous les soirs depuis la rentrée.

_Ca ne me suffit pas!

_Moi non plus, mais on aura bientôt fini nos études. 

_Je ne veux pas attendre la fin de nos études.

_On est vacances, profites plutôt de ces rares moments où nous ne sommes que tous les deux.

_Tu as raison. Mais tu me manque tellement, c'est si dur de ne pas pouvoir te toucher quand nous sommes en cours.

_Je sais, mais il vaut mieux que personnes ne sachent que nous sortons ensemble. Tu imagine la tête qu'ils feraient.

_J'imagine, alors si on dit qu'on vit ensembles, ce sera pire. Mais on ne pourra pas leur cacher la vérité encore longtemps.

_Ne te mets pas martèle en tête. 

Après s'être de nouveau embrassés, ils repartirent enlacés et heureux d'être tous les deux. Ils ne virent pas que deux personnes avaient tout vu, et aussi tout entendu.

Ces même personnes étaient abasourdit par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. En effet Harry et Draco s'entendaient bien, très bien même, et ils étaient ensembles, et depuis déjà longtemps

_Tu pense à la même chose que moi, demanda Dean.

_Oui, si Malefoy sort avec Harry…

_Alors il ne sort pas avec Ron.

_Oui, c'est ça, il n'aurait pas pu embrasser Ron ce fameux soir. De plus tu as vu comment il l'a embrassé, comment il le dévorait du regard.

_Alors il a mentit, mais pourquoi?

_C'est bien ce que je me demande.

_On va lui en parler à la rentrée. Il faut qu'il arrête de mentir.

_Oui.

_Mais, on ne lui parle pas d'Harry.

_Bien sur, tu les as entendus comme moi. Ils ne veulent pas que l'on soit au courant. Je ne veux pas gâcher leur bonheur.

_Ron les a fait déjà assez fait souffrir. C'est à eux que dois revenir cette décision.

****************************************************************

Draco avait décidé de passer Noël dans sa famille, Harry y était aussi invité. Bien sur en tant qu'ami, rien de plus. Draco n'avait pas parlé à son père de la relation intime qu'il avait avec le jeune homme. Lucius ne lui avait pas demandé non plus. Le seul fait de voir son fils si heureux lui suffisait, de plus il ne l'aurait sûrement pas accepter, il ne l'aurait non plus imaginé que son fils, unique, puisse aimer un autre homme. 

Ce qu'il vit en tant que père, c'est un fils épanouis qui riait. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait si heureux, alors il pouvait bien être ami avec Potter. Même Vincent et Grégory, eux aussi présent pour la fête, étaient devenus ses amis. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à le connaître, mais ce soir en lui parlant, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé.

Ce fut le meilleur Noël d'Harry, il s'était bien amusé avec la famille de Draco. La mère de celui ci lui avait même dit qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu chez eux. Mais à l'opposé du père de Draco, elle avait vu qu'il y avait autre chose que de la simple amitié entre les deux jeunes hommes. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle ne voulait pas se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas, et si Draco avait jugé bon qu'elle le sache, il lui dira lui-même.

Harry et Draco ne rentrèrent pas en même temps pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. 

****************************************************************

Ron, lui s'en tenait toujours à son mensonge. A leur retour Dean et Séamus décidèrent d'avoir une petite conversation ( pourquoi petite, hein! Nda)

_Pourquoi tu es resté à Poudlard pendant tes vacances? Tu aurais pu partir avec ton Draco, lui dirent ils.

_Mais je ne pouvais pas.

_Pourquoi?

_ Tu ne vois arriver chez ses parents, et leur dire, « bonjour je suis le petit ami de votre fils » Tu n'es pas sérieux quand même. 

_C'est vrai que tu aurais du mal a leurs dira ça, puisque ce n'est pas vrai.

_Comment osez-vous? Vous me traitez de menteur?

_C'est pourtant ce que tu es. Tu sors avec lui, et tu ne sais même pas qu'il à son propre appartement à Londres?

_…

_Dis le que tu as mentit. Il ne t'a jamais embrasé. Comment peux tu être aussi fourbe ? .

_Je n'ai pas mentis quand j'ai dit que je l'aimais.

_Et pour le reste?

_Juste un peu. Mais je ne voulais faire de mal à personne.

_Un peu?

_Bon ok, j'ai tout inventé. Ce soir là c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé, et il m'a rejeté. J'ai voulu me venger, alors j'ai dit le contraire.

_COOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMENNNNNNNNNTTTT,, hurla Hermione qui avait tout entendu! AAAASSSS TUUUUUUUUUU OSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE??????????????

_Hermione? Tu étais là? Murmura Ron.

_Oui, et laisse moi te dire que tu me fais honte. Comment a tu pu faire ça?

_Mais…

_Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu as pensé à Harry, qui t'aime, et qui croit que tu sors avec Malefoy.

_Mais je ne l'aime pas. On ne peut pas forcer les gens à nous aimer.

_C 'est toi qui dit ça? S'exclama Dean. Tu l'as bien fait avec Malefoy.

_Non, fit remarquer Séamus, il a fait pire. Tu comptais nous mentir encore longtemps. Alors quand Harry sera là tu devras lui présenter tes excuses.

_Excatement, rajouta Dean. Si tu tiens à vivre encore un peu, tu as intérêt à tout lui dire.

_Mais, il va savoir que je n'ai personne. Il va peut être essayé de…

_Harry n'est pas comme toi, lui.

_Je sais. D'accord dés qu'il revient je lui dis.

_Mon dieu, cria Hermione.

_Tu n'es pas bien de hurler comme ça?

_Il est bien parti se battre en duel avec Malefoy?

_Oui, pourquoi?

_Ca fait déjà trois heures qu'il est parti.

_Oui, et …

_Mais tu le fais exprès?

_Quoi?

_Il a peut être perdu son duel, qu'il est blessé et il ne peut plus bouger.

_Mais non, dit Dean. Je suis sur que tout va bien.

_Trois heures, tu te rends compte. Et nous on parle tranquillement. Je vais aller voir s'il va bien.

_Non, Hermione, ce n'est pas la peine, je suis sur qu'il va bien, il va bientôt nous rejoindre.

_Ron, tu viens avec moi. Vous vous pouvez rester, dit elle a Dean et Séamus, puisque son sort ne vous préoccupe pas.

****************************************************************

Salle Chopin au même moment

Draco qui avait allongé Harry sur le canapé, avait commencé à mettre ses mains sous la chemise de ce dernier, puis il finit par se débarrasser de ce vêtement inutile. Avec sa langue et ses mains, il lui parcourait le torse. Plus il le touchait, plus il avait envie d'être en lui. Son pénis devient dur d'excitation, il avait envie du beau brun, a demi-nu, qui se trouvait devant lui. 

_Draco, j'ai envie de toi, lui dit il.

Le blond commença à déboutonner le pantalon de son amant, comment résister à une telle demande, et ce vêtement était de trop, tout comme le caleçon.

C'est à ce moment que le Gryffondor mis sa main sur le sexe tendu du Serpentard. Ce dernier se mis à gémir de bonheur, il n'en pouvait plus, il devait le faire. Alors Harry se mit sur le ventre, et Draco commença à baiser son pantalon.

C'est alors que Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la salle, ils avaient entendu des cris depuis le couloir.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Hurla Ron….

A suivre, chapitre 11 et dernier, fermons les yeux, à ne pas manquer.

Enfin pas vous, sinon vous ne pourrez pas lire la fin.

Grand jeu concours, que va dire Ron?

Rien a gagner, mon estime, hein des sous? Non pas avoir ça moi

Un review, please ^______________^

See you lapieuvredudesert ; )


	11. Fermons les yeux

Réponses aux reviews:

A Artemis: J'ai fait exprès de m'arrêter à ce moment, mais non je ne suis pas méchante, c'est juste pour qu'il y ai un peu de suspense. J'étais contente de pouvoir te parler sur msn, merci de ta review.

A Lululle: Désolé mais Ron ne va pas dire ça! Euh tu le savait, lol, dans ce chapitre la vengeance de Ryry et Dracinou, tu verra c'est à la fin, merci de ta review.

A Gally-chan:C'est sur ils ne s'y attendaient tellement pas que Ron même avec ça, il n'y « crois » pas encore, il est un peu bête, le povre, voilà le chapitre et c'est le dernier. Merci de ta review.

A Hanna:Comme tu le sais, Ron va faire oui mais pas au début. Merci de m'aider dans l'écriture, et d'être devenu ma bêta-letrice, et aussi pour ta review.

A Gollum: bisous, dans ce chapitre tu verra a quel point Ron peut être intelligent, non je déconne, merci de ta review.

A Nicolas: oui je le sais, c'est même fait exprès, un peu de suspense, merci de ta review.

A Lyly: je ne suis pas sadique, enfin, je voulais juste mettre un peu de suspense dans cette fic, mais la réponse et dés le début, merci de ta review.

A Céline.s: pas taper, moi gentil Hobbit, moi petite pieuvre seul dans son désert. Oui va taper Ron, attends, Vanessa Crabbe n'est pas d'accord, elle le veut aussi pour euh… Bon je vous laisse toutes les deux, que la meilleur gagne, attend Lululle aussi. Mais il a quoi Ron pour que tout le monde le veut, enfin pas Draco, lol, merci de ta review.

A Saael': Non tu as raison, alors j'ai décidé de pendre une béta-letrice pour m'aider un peu, et je vais faire plus d'effort. Merci de ta review

A Eni: Vi je les mets au courant, quoi de plus normale après avoir travaillé pour EDF/GDF pendant 9 mois, lol. Vi tu as raison, Ron va le dire, quel boulet celui la quand même. Voilà la suite, et merci de ta review.

A Blurp3: voila le chapitre 11 et aussi le dernier, merci de ta review

Les yaourts Bia et les perservatifs Dybex, sont heureux de vous présenter le dernier chapitre d'Intolérable cruauté.

Lapieuvredudesert aussi, et a une bonne nouvelle pour tous ses fans en fin de chapitre.

*******************************

Chapitre 11: Fermons les yeux

_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Hurla Ron. MALEFOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!! VIIIIIIOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLL !!!!!!! HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!C'est pire que ce que j'avais imaginé.

_Non Ron, ce n'est pas ça, répondit Hermione.

_Tu es aveugle ou quoi, tu ne le vois pas. C'est dégoûtant, beurkkkkkkk !!!!!

Draco interrompu dans son élan, n'avait pas pu aller plus loin. Il eu quand même la présence d'esprit de recouvrir le corps de son jeune amant, tout aussi surpris que lui par cette intrusion.

_ RON, HERMOINE! Hurla Harry. Sortez immédiatement, laissez-nous.

_Non, jamais, je ne sortirais pas, s'exclama Ron. Je ne laisserais pas Malefoy te faire du mal. Même si on n'est plus des amis.

_Il ne me fait pas de mal. Il ne m'en a jamais fait.

_Si je le vois bien, il t'oblige à avoir des rapports, oh! Par Merlin, sexuels avec lui. Et tu crois que je vais sortir gentiment, et le laisser faire.

_Il ne m'oblige pas, je suis consentant. Maintenant tu sors. Hermione toi aussi.

_Consentant? Ne me dis pas que tous les deux vous sortez ensembles?

_On sort ensembles!

_ Tu as fait ça uniquement parce que tu sais que je l'aime. Tu étais jaloux qu'on s'intéresse à moi, qu'on me préfère moi, à toi le grand Harry Potter. 

_Hein? 

_Je suis sur que tu as tout fait pour le séduire, parce que tu te considère mieux que moi. Toi, le survivant, tu ne voulais pas que je sois heureux en …

Hermione, excédé par le comportement de Ron, lui mis sa main sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

_Mais tu va la fermer ta grande bouche, oui! Dit-elle. Tu n'as pas compris. Puis elle s'adressa à Harry et à Draco.

_Nous sortons, désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Quand Ron sera calmé, se serait bien que nous parlions de tous ce qui c'est passé entre nous, depuis le début de l'année.

_Mais, protesta Ron.

_Il n'y a pas de mais, sort et dépêche-toi.

Sur ce Hermione, attrapa Ron, par la peau des fesses, et sortit de la salle. En fermant la porte elle crut entendre Harry murmurer un merci Hermione.

L'interruption de Ron et d'Hermione avait stoppé Draco dans son élan. 

_Je suis désolé mon amour, je ne peux plus.

_Ce n'est pas grave mon cœur. Mais j'aimerais qu'on règle toute cette histoire avec Ron et Hermione, d'accord mon ange? Après tout ils voulaient pendre ma défense. J'aurais du être honnête avec eux et tout leur dire depuis le début.

_Oui tu as raison, allons leur parler.

*******************************************************

A peine sortit de la salle Ron éclata en sanglot, Hermione avait-elle aussi les larmes aux yeux.

_Mais pourquoi Harry sort avec mon Draco?

_Je ne sais pas, c'est à lui que tu dois le demander.

_Je suis le premier à l'aimer, je suis sur qu'il ne l'aime pas autant que moi.

_…

Hermione fut interrompu, en effet Harry qui était habillé avait ouvert la porte.

_Entrez, Draco et moi avons à vous parler.

Ron et Hermione suivirent Harry. Ce dernier alla s'assoire à côté de Draco. Il fut le premier à parler.

_Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes venus faire ici?

_Je croyais que ……… tu étais ……… amoureux de moi, dit Ron, entre deux hoquets.

_Moi amoureux de toi?

_Oui, et ……….. que c'était pour ça… que tu te battais avec Malefoy. Pour savoir lequel de… vous deux ….aurait le droit…. de sortir avec moi.

_Tu insinues donc, s'exclama Draco, que moi aussi j'étais amoureux de toi? 

_Oui! tu m'as allumé, avec ces clins d'œil que tu as fait le soir de la rentrée

_C'était à Harry que je les faisais.

_Harry! Dit Hermione. Tu veux dire que vous sortez ensembles depuis la rentrée?

_Non, depuis le début des vacances.

_Mais pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit, reprit Hermione, nous sommes tes amis, nous aurions compris.

_Ses amis dit tu? S'exclama Draco. Où étiez vous quand Harry attendait son oncle sous la pluie ? Où étiez vous quand celui-ci est venu pour le chercher ? Chez vous au chaud, dans une famille qui vous aime, et qui ne vous parle pas comme à un chien.

_Mais Dumbledore voulait qu'il retourne dans sa famille. On ne pouvait pas l'héberger.

_Tu ne voulais pas, ou ne pouvais pas? Quand j'ai vu la façon dont son oncle lui parlait, je ne suis pas demandé si je pouvais ou pas. La seule chose que je me suis dit, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas aller chez ses moldus, et il est venu vivre chez moi. C'est ça être son ami.

_Peut être, reprit Ron. Mais pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit?

_Parce que cela ne vous regardez pas, et que vous n'aviez pas à le savoir, dit Harry.

_Mais, moi je t'ai confié mes sentiments pour Draco. J'ai été honnête avec toi depuis le début.

_Tu l'étais aussi quand tu affirmais que tu sortais avec Draco? A cause de toi nous avons rompu, je lui ai même dit des choses horriblement méchantes.

_Ce n'était pas mon intention, mais c'est ta faute. Si j'avais su que tu étais avec Draco, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Je suis désolé Harry.

_Je veux bien te pardonner, puisque j'ai aussi une part de responsabilité. Mais je ne suis pas le seul ici à qui tu dois des excuses. Tu en dois aussi à Draco. 

_Euh! , Draco tu me pardonne d'avoir menti?

_Je ne sais pas, excuse-toi aussi pour le baiser, et mieux que ça.

_Draco, je suis vraiment désolé. Je t'en prie excuse-moi.

_Si j'accepte tes excuses, c'est uniquement pour ne pas faire de peine à Harry. Mais en ce qui me concerne j'exige que tu me fasses aussi des excuses en publique, pour que tout le monde sache à quel point tu es menteur

_Tu ne peux pas me demander ça?

_Je le peux et je le fais.

_Fait le dit Hermione. C'est la moindre des choses. 

_Bon d'accord, quand?

_Tout de suite dit Harry. C'est l'heure du dîner.

Avant de sortir de la salle Hermione elle aussi s'excusa : 

_Harry, je suis désolée d'avoir essayé de te draguer. Si tu ne veux pas me pardonner, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

_Je te pardonne. Mais tu dois me promettre de plus me mettre tes mains là où il ne faut pas.

_Merci Harry, c'est promis.

*******************************************************

Grande salle, tout le monde était attablé et attendait le repas.

Ron et Hermione entrèrent les premiers, suivi de Draco et d'Harry. Ce dernier alla avec Draco directement à la table des Serpentard, pendant que Ron lui alla à la table des professeurs. Dumbledore qui avait tout comprit, se leva est demanda l'attention de tous.

_Chères élèves Je crois que Mr Weasley a quelque chose à nous dire. Je vous demande de l'écouter. Allez y nous vous écoutons tous.

Le silence se fit rapidement. Ron raconta toute l'histoire. Il avoua qu'il avait menti, que Draco que ne l'avait jamais embrasé, que c'était lui qui l'avait fait. Qu'il n'était jamais sortit avec lui. Et la raison pour laquelle il avait mentit, c'était pour se venger, du fait que ce dernier l 'avait repoussé. Il dit aussi qu'il regrettait, qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire souffrir personnes. La plupart des élèves le regardèrent de travers. Mais ce n'était rien comparé, au regard glacial que lui lança Séverus.

Ce soir là Ron décida de faire régime la grande salle sans manger, en pleure, sous les huées des tous les élèves.

*******************************************************

A la table des Serpentard. Harry était assit à côté de Draco, eux aussi faisaient régime. En effet, ils ne pouvaient pas manger et s'embrasser en même temps. Ils avaient décidé de ne plus se cacher, et qu'importe ce que pouvez penser les autres.

_Mhh, dit Vincent, mangeaient quand même un peu. 

Vanessa quant à elle avait un air réjouie. Comme si elle attendait un cadeau.

_Vincent, dit elle avec une petite moue enfantine, je peux aller m'amuser un peu, allez dit oui.

_Bien sur, va. Et ne le lâche pas.

Avec la bénédiction de son frère, elle partit en courant à la recherche de Ron.

Pour tout dire Vanessa, n'était pas ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de timide. Elle avait des tendances nymphomanes, dés qu'un garçon lui plaisait, elle lui courrait après, et le jeter dès qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait.

La vie de Ron était devenue un enfer. Elle passait ses journées à le suivre et lui courir après. Le pire, c'était que toute l'école avait décidé de l'aider un peu, et pour certain beaucoup. Ron plus d'endroit dans tout Poudlard où se cacher

*******************************************************

Quelques mois plus tard Dans le bureau du professeur Rogue, peu avant le début des vacances. 

Séverus y avait convoqué Harry et Draco.

_Je viens de finir votre potion messieurs dit il, en donnant la fiole au blond.

_Mais pourquoi c'est moi qui dois la prendre? Demanda t'il.

_Potter a bien le droit lui aussi de, enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

_C'est vrai Harry? Demanda t'il.

_Oui.

_Bon d'accord. Mais pour le prochain c'est toi, d'accord.

_Bien sur mon cœur.

*******************************************************

Neuf mois plus tard 

La potion que Séverus avait donnée à Draco avait bien fonctionnée, trop bien même. Cette potion très difficile avait permis un miracle, un enfant. Dès que Harry et Dray avaient su qu'une telle potion existait, ils avaient demandé au professeur Rogue de bien vouloir leur en faire. Celui-ci avait accepté avec plaisir, et encore plus, lorsqu'il tendit cette précieuse fiole à Draco, qui lui n'en, était pas revenu d'avoir était choisit par son professeur préféré. Il était donc devenu un heureux papa, ou plutôt une heureuse maman, de magnifique jumelle, dont Harry était le papa.

Après avoir pris de nombreuses photos de la merveilleuse famille, débordant de joie, et d'amour. Nos heureux parents voulant informer tout le monde, et aussi de leur faire partager leur allégresse envoyèrent à tous leurs amis des photos de leurs petites familles.

Le pauvre Ron tomba dans les pommes à la vu des photos et de la lettre, annonçant la naissance d'Audrey et de Frédérique, les deux adorables filles. Il décida d'aller au Terrier, chercher du réconfort auprès de sa famille. Mais ce fut pire encore, sa mère ayant elle aussi reçu un hibou de la nouvelle famille Potter/ Malfoy décida d'en accrocher une dans chaque pièce. Il Pensant alors trouver la paix au Chemin de Traverse. Là il fut encore déçu, toutes les vitrines et les journaux étaient remplis de photos. Il décida alors de s'exiler au bout du monde, mais ça ne servit à rien, les jumelles était tellement magnifique que tout les magasines sorcier ou moldus se les arrachaient. 

Hermione, quant à elle toujours vierge, personne ne voulant d'elle, fut accepté dans les ordres. 

Vanessa, changeas de victime, mais bon, ce n'est pas important, hein? .

Voilà, c'est fini. ^___^

MERCI à tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire ma fic jusqu'au bout.

J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à me lire, que moi j'en ai eu à l'écrire et aussi à lire vos reviews.

Avant de partir, je tiens à signaler que je suis sur une suite du tome 5, mais au début seulement, je vous demande donc un peu de patience avant de la voir en ligne. Ce sera, je vous rassure, un slash Harry/Draco, mais pas au début. (oui je sais encore un, mais que voulez vous quand on aime, on ne compte pas)

Je remercie Hanna, ma nouvelle bêta lectrice, et Eni pour leur idée de fin de chapitre.

Le mot de la fin, est donné par Kyo, ( Fermons les yeux)

Ouvrons nos cœurs d'avantage. 

See you lapieuvredudesert alias Kurapika


End file.
